A Different Kind of Story
by Joshin Batra
Summary: What if Naruto had a twin sister, what if she was the real container for kyuubi, and what if Naruto had died protecting her, follow Nayuki as she reveals her long kept secret to her friends, FemaleNaruto, will contain adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

'_Ok… just calm down, you can do this, just a little after-graduation surprise for everyone, Iruka-sensei, I will make you pay for this…' _I thought as I walked into the classroom, still henged into the person everyone knew me as, hoping that Iruka would just let me be

"What did I say yesterday, Nayuki"

Fuck…

"Nayuki? Who is Nayuki Iruka-sensei, that's Naruto" Kiba said quickly

"Y…YA, who are you-" I never finished that sentence

Because Iruka-sensei hit me across the face, breaking the henge…

"HOLY SHIT!!" most of the guys in the class said, looking at my chest and ass

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the girls said, also looking at my chest and ass

Allow me to explain why

I'm a girl

"Students, I have an announcement, the boy Naruto is dead, and has been for the past eight years, his twin sister, Nayuki, took his form to protect herself from people who havetried, and at a few points succeeded, to rape her, when she was at the very young age for five, furthermore, she also tookher brothers personality, the real her acts nothing like the way she has acted for the past eight years, please forgive her for deceiving you, but she really had no choice" Iruka-sensei explained "She is also a genin because she mastered a jonin-level technique"

"Hmph, that explains a lot" Sasuke said "does she still think I'm a bastard?"

"Yes, I do, I'm a kunoichi of the leaf, not a fan girl intent on pleasing some snob who thinks he's better than the rest because of his clan, which, by the way, is WIPED OUT, meaning that you're no longer part of a prestigious clan, because the clan no longer exists" I explained, causing him to get a bit angry with me

"HOW DARE YOU, THE UCHIHA CLAN WAS THE MOST POWERFUL CLAN ON THIS PLANET!"

"Keyword, WAS" I said, causing more anger

"THE SHARINGAN IS THE MOST POWERFUL DOUJUT-" He was cut off when I put my left index finger on his lips

"The Sharingan, HA! Tell me Sasuke, have you heard of The Akagan (Bloody Eye)?" I asked, preparing to reveal the doujutsu of the Namikaze clan

"Akagan?" he asked, making me chuckle

"Yes, **AKAGAN!"**I said, activating my Doujutsu in front of him as I jumped backwards "It, like all doujutsu, gives me the ability to see chakra, it also enables genjutsuthrough eye contact, but the thing that it does that gives it its name, is its ability to manipulate blood" I explained, raising a few eyebrows"In other words, I can do ANYTHING, with ANYONES blood, all I need to do is cut them so I can access it"

That, caused a few wide eyes, and a little bit of puking, as a few girls found it a bit too sickening

"So, as you can see, I'm not just a pretty face, I'm cruel, sadistic, and a bit of a bitch, comes with my past"

"Nayuki, please calm down, and… I'm sorry about your team assignment…" Irukasaid, what was he talking about "You're on team seven with Sakura and Sasuke"

"…"

"Nayuki?"

"You're kidding… right?"

"No, I'm sorry"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, HIM, I'M ON HIS TEAM, DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!?" I screamed, cutting my former teacher and leeching his blood for a sword

"I… remember, I'm sorry, I couldn't, make him, understand" Iruka-sensei said, he was having a hard time talking as blood left his wound and turned into a sword in my left hand, but I placed the blood back into his body

"Fine, now if you'll excuse me, a certain Hokage has a HELL of a lot of explaining to do" I said, but I was stopped by Ino and Sakura

"And what do you" Ino started

"Have against Sasuke-kun?" Sakura finished

"Nothing against him, I have PLENTLY against his clan though, guess who my first was?" I said, looking them in the eyes "My first was an Uchiha, that's right, an Uchiha raped me and killed my brother at the same time, in fact, the only Uchiha I like is Itachi, as he killed the bastard before he could 'finish up' inside of me" I said, causing their eyes to grow huge "I also like him cause he killed the rest of the clan off as well" I added, much to Sasukes displeasure "So ya, I don't like him, cause he acts the same way that bastard did"

Everyone was staring at me, all of them had eyes the size of dinner plates

"And do I even have to mention the HATE and DISCRIMINATION forced upon me by YOUR PARENTS!" I shrieked, I tore off my jacket, revealing that I had a sleeveless, belly-less undershirt, but that's not what I was showing them

What I was showing them, was the thousands of scars from puncture wounds, burns, cuts, and bites that covered my body, each one caused by the people they called family

"Oh my god… what happened?" Inosaid, tracing a scar with her finger to see if it was real

"on my tenth birthday… a few hundred adults… decided that I had lived long enough" I said, remembering where half of my scars came from

_---Flashback---_

_Today was my tenth birthday, I ws happy, Sandaime had gotten me a very nice little teddy bear, it was the same size as me, but it was still loveablycute, I walked out of my apartment to see hundreds of villagers with torches and pitchforks and knifes_

_And then… pain_

_---Flashback over---_

My body had never been is such pain before, but I was unconscious before it got too painful, the villagers gave me a small break then, but mostly because they thought that if I was awake, then I would kill them

I looked at the rest of the class, the girls were mostly genuinely sad for me, but the boys…

They looked at my with drool coming out of their mouths, even Sasuke was staring a bit

"Fuck off, I'm not eye candy" I said, my voice full of venom, causing most of the guys to flinch, but Sasuke held his ground

'_Damn it, the only one that's brave enough to look at me that way, and I happen to hate him'_I thought as I walked out of the classroom, I knew where Kakashi was, and that's where I'm headed

---Kakashis POV---

'_Obito… I wish I was better at keeping my promises… sometimes, I wish it was you standing here, and my six feet underground, because something tells me that you would have been a much better ninja then am' _I thought towards my long dead friend, then I felt someone grab me "Nayuki, So he really forced you to show them…"

"Ya, but that's not the worst part, they're forcing me onto the same teams as the Uchiha…" she said, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered the times where she had been raped by the Uchiha clan

"That's… awful…" I said, trying to wipe the tears from her face

"You know what makes it hurt the most, it was what they said as they grabbed me" she said, "They would say, 'Demon bitch, come here, not everyone hates you, let me prove it' or 'hey demon bitch, you look down, don't worry, I'll make you happy', or 'demon bitch, let me show you that you ARE loved, that I love you and everything about you, especially your petite body'" she choked as she said that last one, anger filled my eyes, she had never told me about this, but I'm sure that the Hokage knew about this, why would he force her onto the Uchihas team when her past showed that it would cause a huge problem in her team, and who was their sensei?

"What team?"

"Team Seven, your squad"

Even worse, she cares about me, I'm like a father to her, but she can't stand my eye, it causes her too much mental trauma, and has even caused her to go into shock as the memories flooded back into her head

"I… I won't fail you, but please try to see pass his clan"

"I did, but he's just like... like… like HIM!" She said, digging her face into my chest as she cried, then it started to rain, as if she had willed it to rain, I knew who she meant…

Inabi Uchiha

He was the one who had killed Naruto that day, the one who had taken her innocence, I got even angier, how dare they put her on THIS team

"come on Nayuki, we're going to go see someone"

"Who?"

"The Hokage"

---The Third Hokages POV---

"3… 2… 1…"

BOOM! "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?" Kakashisaid as he smashed my door to bits with Raikiri "SHE CAN'T BE ON THE SAME TEAM AS SASUKE UCHIHA, IT WILL RUIN THE TEAM COMPLETELY, SHE TRUSTS ME WITH EVERY FIBER OF HER BEING AND STILL GOES INTO SHOCK WHEN SHE SEES MY SHARINGAN!!"

"Kakashi, talk to that man" I said, pointing at Danzo

"Hello, the reason the council and I forced them onto the same team was to make the two become closer, if her Akaganmixed with Sharingan, imagine the power it would hold, it would make a new weapon in Konohas arsenal, not only that, but I have reason to believe that because of the Kyuubi within her body, that a new Kekkei Genkaiwill also be created, one with the powers of the legendary lord of demons, making the ultimate Kekkei Genkai, with the power of a Kekkei Genkai so strong, we could become the most powerful village by far" Danzo explained to Kakashi, infuriating the ex-ANBU, and causing a gasp from Nayuki, who was just outside

"NO, I WON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT, I WON'T YOU BASTARD, YOU CAN LOCK HIM UP IN THE SAME ROOM AS ME, HAVE US BUTT NAKED, AND SAY THAT WE'RE ONLY ALLOWED TO COME OUT AFTER HE CUMS INSIDE OF ME, AND I STILL WON'T HAVE SEX WITH THAT BASTARD!" Nayuki screamed, a kunai already in her hand and her Akaganglowing with murderous intent, even Danzo knew what that meant

It meant that she was being completely serious; there was no chance of getting her in the same bedroom as Sasuke, let alone in the same bed

"Don't you want to be the founder of the world's greatest clan?" Danzo asked, and Nayuki blushed

"Of course I do" she said, then her face became stern and filled with hate "But if it means I haveto sleep with ANY member of the Uchiha clan then FORGET IT!!" She screamed, and Kakashi grabbed her shoulder

"Come on, we need to go…" Kakashi said, taking out of the office, when she left, Kakashi turned towards Danzo "I wouldn't press on her like that, not only is she sadistic and cruel, even by a certain sannins standards, but she contains the you-know-what inside of her body, making her monstrously vicious when angered" Kakashisaid, then he left to meet with the rest of his team

I sighed; I was way too old for this shit

---Nayukis POV---

"That bastard, he paired me up with the Uchihaso I would get close enough to FUCK HIM, what kind of girl does he think I AM!?!?" I said as we walked to the academy "And exactly how late are we?" I asked innocently, and before you ask, no, I'm not bipolar, I ACT bipolar, just to mess with Kakashis head

"He thinks that you're a fangirl like the others, and we're a few hours late" he said, he had gotten used to how I acted

When we got there, we decided to talk on the roof with the rest of our team

"Ok, tell me about yourselves"

"Why don't you start Sensei" Sakura asked, this was about to get funny

"Me?" Kakashi asked "My name is Kakashi Hatake, you don't realy need to know about my likes and dislikes, my goals, haven't thought about it, as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies"

"Kakashi, you have two hobbies, and one of them isn't really a hobby, it's a habit" I said, causing a confused look from Sakura "Kakashi is like a father to me, or as close as I'm gonna get to a father, I know him pretty well, but usually I'm alone at home, Kakashi usually is doing the hobby that isn't really a hobby" I explained, Kakashi gave me a glance that said 'thank you' for not telling them about Obito "Your turn Sakura"

"Well, I like… my dreams… I don't like people who are annoying, like you when you were in the form of your late brother, but I also don't like people that beat people younger than them, the way you were beaten" Sakura said, looking at Sasuke and giggling at every pause "Your turn Sasuke-kun"

"I don't like much, and I hate most everything, I don't have a dream, I have an ambition, and that is to kill a certain someone"

"Well, since I'm the only one left, my name is Nayuki Uzumaki, I like most forms of soup and the dango that Anko-sanbrings me sometimes, I dislike brooders and people who lack emotions at all times, I can understand losing all emotions in battle, but when in the village, when your SAFE, you should so at least some emotion, I also hate people who think that fate is everything, I feel that no-one has a 'fate' until they giveinto whatever someone wants them to do, my hobbies include dancing, singing, and playing my lyre" I said, pulling out a lyre that my brother had given me on the day before he died, it was my birthday, it's a silver lyre with gold colored strings, the sound it makes is heavenly "My dream is to show others that dreams are achieved by going down the hardest path, going down the path to easy power is the same as going down the path to weakness, simply saying that you care about someone is the way to a painful and lonely life, whereas proving it though actions that help the person you love is a pathtowards a long and happy life" I said, "My skills revolvearound this lyre and a summon of mine, I use songs to cause both ninjutsu and genjutsu to encompass my enemies, listen" I said, making a shadow clone that tookthe lyre "and with a shadow clone, I can use the music to increase every aspect of my abilities, ok girl, let's go!"

---Sasukes POV---

Nayukis clone started to play, the music filled the air, and the real Nayukisattacks worked in sync withthe music, she made a few clones to fight with, the battle was unlike anything I had ever seen, she literally danced and weaved through the ranks of her clones, defeating them easily, I decided to attack her myself, to see if it was the music or the fact that they were HER clones

No matter what I tried, she dodged everything, countering with attacks that hit me with the same rhythm as the music, and she was hitting hard, I fell to my knees clutching me stomach after the tenth hit, and she stopped, she put her hand out to help me up

And, much to my own surprise, I accepted it

She helped me up and looked at my injuries, then she gasped

"Oops…" She said "I think I MIIIIGHT havehit a little too hard" She said with a nervous giggle

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, he seemed a bit stern

"I miiight have broken a few ribs…"

"How many…" Kakashi said, he was trying not to leak out any killer intent

"…ten…" She said reluctantly "…maybe twelve…"

Kakashi sighed "Fix him…" he ordered, and Nayuki nodded, then she pinned me down

"Don't… move" She said, I was ducking my head so my collar would hide my blush

Wait… why am I blushing?

She started to build up green chakra, and she healed my wounds, I felt good as new

"Hn, thanks" I said, trying desperately to act the way I usually did, and she got off of me

"Don't thank me, I didn't want to heal you, but orders are orders, I would have left you like that until you showed a few damn emotions" she said, venom filled her voice

"Emotions are for the weak"

"Emotions show sanity, they show people how you really feel, and best of all, they allow you to live a better life, if you would just let out your pain by using emotions, you would find that life is much better"

"Hmph, big talk, but what about the emotions you hold, the ones that you hide?"

"I hide nothing, I let them out, but only around those I trust, like Kakashi here, I can't count how many times I have tried to cry my heart out as he held me close"

This shocked me, she TRIED to cry

"What do you mean?"

"After my first huge beating, I stopped crying, and became a brooder like you Sasuke, but when I came out of my brooding, my body had forgotten how to cry, no matter how hard you push me, I will never cry, it has been proven many times already"

"Nayuki, that's enough"

Her face looked sad, as if she was already past the verge of tears, but she wasn't crying, just like she had said

She had forgotten how to cry

"You don't know… what it's like… to be unable to cry… to be unable to cry as those bastards shoved their cocks into my ass… into my mouth… into my… my…" she said in between tearless sobs "To hear them call me out using the names the villagers call me, do I need to tell you… exactly what they say just before they rape me!?" she screamed, her kekkei genkai was active "HERE'S AN EXAMPLE, 'HEY DEMON BITCH, LET ME SHOW YOU THAT THERE IS SOMEONE WHO LOVES YOU' THE ONE THAT SAID THAT WAS AN UCHIHA, HE GRABBED MY TOP, UNDERSHIRT AND ALL, AND JUST TORE IT OFF BEFORE HE GRABBED MY HAIR WITH ONE HAND AS HE FORCED HIMSELF INTO MY MOUTH, HERE'S ANOTHER, 'HEY DEMON BITCH, YOU LOOK DOWN, LET ME MAKE YOU HAPPY!!!' THE ONE WHO SAID THAT WASONE OF THOSE DAMNED COUNCILMEN, HE GRABBED ALL OF MY CLOTHES AND RIPPED THEM OFF, HE GOT A COUPLE OF FRIENDS AS THEY GANGBANGED ME!!" She screamed, killer intent was leaking out of her like crazy, Sakura was scared for her life, and Kakashiwas getting ready for anything "But… that wasn't the worst of them, the worse of them was a thousand times worse, because it included the death of my brother"

Then a man with red hair appeared behind her, his hair was long and spiky, like a mane, his fingers had claws instead of fingernails, and his canines were longer than usual, his eyes were closed and he wore a large robe, he seemed to be anything but gentle

"Nayuki, please calm down, you're scaring them, you even are starting to scare me, and we all know what that means" He said to her, just who was this guy?

"how… I didn't" he put a hand over her mouth

"You don't need to summon me when you're in such mental distress" he said, he seemed to be trying to woo her

"Kyu-san…" He said, then she fell asleep, and he disappeared

"Who was that?" Sakura asked Kakashi, that's when I noticed how scared he was

He was a pale as a sheet, his visible eye was full of fear, and his entire body was shaking with pure dread

"Th-th-th-that cant be… h-h-h-h-h-he's supposed to be s-s-s-s-s-s-sealed ind-d-d-d-d-definitely" Kakashi stuttered, then Nayukiwoke up with a moan, which, for some reason, I found arousing…

"Kakashi-san… what… happened?"

"Who was that man, the one with the red hair!?" Kakashi asked, he seemed angry

"It's just Kyu-san, he won't hurt anyone"

"By Kyu do you mean Kyuubi?" He asked, causing Sakura to gasp

"…"

"How?"

"He's inside of MY body, BUT HE'S REALLY NICE I SWEAR, HE WAS BEING CONTROLLED, HE HAD NO CHOICE BUT TO ATTACK, PLEASE DON'T HATE HIM!! HE'S THE CLOSEST THING TO A BROTHER I HAVE LEFT!" She cried out, she was being serious

"Nayuki, please, what he did was unforgivable"

"BUT IT WASN'T HIS FAULT, IT WAS MADARA!!!" She screamed "IT WAS MADARA UCHIHA, REMEMBER WHEN YOU LOOKED INTO KYUUBIS EYES THAT DAY, WHAT DID YOU SEE!!!"

Kakashi thought for a moment, then his eyes widened "…The… Mangekyo Sharingan… but it looked weird, so I thought it was just normal"

"NO, IT WAS THE ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!!" She screamed, she was accusing the founder of my clan for such an awful thing, but, then again, according to my clans records

That was something he would have done, and he did have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan

"I believe her, according to my families secret records, that's something he would have done, and he did have the Eternal Magekyo Sharingan" I said "Besides, that guy seemed to be on her side at the least, ad if she's on our side, then so is he"

Kakashi walked away, and Sakura went to comfort Nayuki, who was still was crying without tears

I left, I didn't know how I could help, but if my clan had really raped her

Then I was going to redeem my clan in her eyes, I would make her see that not all of us are bent mentally

Some of us, truly care for others, and want more than just their bodies, but what their love as well

But how could I show her that

---Three hours later, Nayukis apartment, Nayukis POV---

There was storm outside, I was watching my window as lightning lit the room

Then, a silhouette appeared as the lightning struck again

"What the, WHO'S THERE!?" I asked, and I heard someone laughing

Suddenly someone grabbed my neck and pinned me to my bed, his other hand held a huge sword, he had a black cloak with red clouds on it, the lightning struck again, revealing his pale blue skin and small eyes

"Listen brat, you're coming with me, got it!" he said, his sharpened teeth scaring me

"Kisame, stop, I'll handle this" A man said, he looked just like

"ITACHI, WHAT'S GOING ON, FIRST YOU SAVE ME FROM HAVING MY BODY FILLED THAT DAY, AND NOW YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME, WHY!?" I asked, and Kisame looked towards Itachi

"I'll tell you later Kisame" Itachi said, now was my chance

I kicked upwards, landing a solid chakra-enhanced blow to Kisames balls, then I cut his cheek before shoving him off of me

"**AKAGAN!"**I cried as Kisame got up, I started to leech blood from his cut, forming a sword in my right hand with the blood, but Itachi grabbed me, I closed my eyes, knowing how sharingan worked

But he didn't try to hurt me, instead he kissed me on the cheek and loosened his grip, but I stayed alert

Then the pain came, he jammed his fist into my stomach, I couldn't help but open my eyes from the pain

"**TSUKUYOMI!"** He said, sending me into a new realm

"Where am I!?" I asked "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"You're in the realm of Tsukuyomi, I'm sorry about whaat I'm about to do to you, but we can't have you moving around as we take you to our base" Itachis voice rang out, then he stabbed me, then he stabbed me again

And again, and again, a million blades stabbed me over and over, never stopping, over and over,

I screamed, and he smiled

When it was over, I fainted instantly, but, I did see someone at my door, and was able to call for her

"Sa…kura.."

---Two weeks later, Hospital---

I woke up with a little weight holding me down, I looked at my stomach to see that a certain brooder was asleep on my stomach

"What… The… HELL!?!?!?" I screamed, waking the brooder up

"CRAP, do you have to scream!?" Sasuke asked, with a blush obvious on his face

"When I wake up with someone sleeping on my stomach, yes" I said, causing him to sweatdrop "Why were you on my stomach anyways?" I asked, and he blushed deeper

"Well… I… uh… GOTTA GO!" HE said, jumping out of a window, a closed window I might add, I sweatdropped

"What is with him?" I asked myself, then Sakura, Ino, and Kyuubi all barged in

"ARE YOU OK!?" Sakura asked

"Um… let's see, I'm in a hospital, I just woke up after Itachi used a strange form of genjutsu that actually hurt.. and still does… and I just had to scare a certain brooder off of my stomach just so he could jump out of a closed window, other than that, I'm peachy" I said, pointing at the broken window "Did I mention I hate hospitals?"

Everyone, except for Kyuubi, who was laughing hysterically, sweatdropped at my response

"Nayuki, did you say Itachi?" Sasuke asked, apparently he had gone around to the entrance of the hospital it looked like he had never been here

"Ya, why?"

"Where did he go?"

"How should I know?"

"He was attacking you right?"

"Ya, but as soon as Sakura showed up, I fell asleep from mental agony"

"Nayuki, you were in a two week long coma" Ino said sweatdropping

"Oh, So what happened?" I asked

"When i got there, you fainted, I was about to try and save you when the red head here appeared out of thin air and scared them off, then he checked on you and said you were in a coma before he picked you up and ran here" Sakura said, pointing at Kyuubis human form, which caused a low growl from him "Like Ino said, you've been out for two weeks

"That explains the fact that my stomach is begging me to eat some soup" I said, causing everyone to face vault "did Anko ever come over?" I asked, and Kyuubi laughed "What's so funny?" I asked him

"Oh, she came over alright; it takes ten ANBU to pull her out of the room during closing time" He said, this time it was my turn to sweatdrop

"Can you tell her I'm awake and that I'm hungry?" I asked him, and he nodded, running off to go tell her "Three, Two, One"

"NAYUKI!!!!!" Ankoscreamed as she ran in with a bag full of dango and a few cans of soup "OH THANK GOD YOUR AWAKE, HERE, EAT THIS WHILE I GO WARM UP THIS SOUP!" She said, handing me the bag of dango and running off to find the hospitals kitchen

Everyone sweatdropped, even a few doctors

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was an imposter" Sarutobi said, then he sighed "But when it comes to the daughter of her second sensei, I guess it only makes sense"

"Who was her second sensei?" Sasuke asked

"Kushina Uzumaki, better known as The Red Storm" I answered, and Sarutobi sighed

"Anyway, you guys all instantly pass, as Kakashi WON'T fail Nayuki, so congrats, I'm gonna go get a drink"

"BRING ME SOME TOO!" I said

"YOU'RE A BIT YOUNG!" Sarutobi said, but he knew my response and was smiling because of it

"Hey, I've killed before, and if you can kill, you can drink!" I said, smiling a devilish smile, and Sarutobi laughed

"I still can't, think of my reputation" He said, and I smiled

"I have dirt on you that would turn you into a hobo if you don't watch it" I said, pointing at his weapons bag, and he paled

And before you ask, no it's not porn, the bag has a genjutsu seal on it so he looks at least somewhat normal for his age, in reality, he looked horrible

"Fine, but it'll be non-alcoholic" he said, and I sighed

"Fine…" I gave in, and he started to mumble something about having Anko go on more missions

"OK I'M BACK!" Anko said while she held a tray full of bowls of warm soup "EAT!" She said, releasing a LOT of killer intent, I started eating; no-one likes an angry Anko after all

When I was done, everyone except for Anko was looking at me with eyes the classic 'HOLY SHIT' look on their faces, and I let out a small burp

"What, did you really think that my brother had those eating habits, that was all me" I said blushing, and Ino fainted mumbling something about never eating again

"NOW LET'S GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Anko said, scooping me up and jumping through the already broken window

I saw Sasuke's nose bleeding when he had saw my body out of the covers

'_Damn skimpy hospital clothes' _I thought as I noticed what he had seen

Something tells me that this is gonna become a difficult job in ways that they hadn't explained in the academy

**(A/N)**

**Joshin: Ok, I know that the story is a bit weird and that Sasuke is a bit OOC, and that some of Nayukis past is a bit disgusting, not to mention against millions of moral, but allow me to explain**

**We all know that Narutolived a hard life, but if he was a girl, then the truly sadistic people would be able to mess with him, because, though women can be sadistic as hell, usually men actually do the sadistic things, so there's a chance that they would do that sort of thing to her to try and get her to commit suicide**

**As for Sasuke, I would like to say that Sasuke feels his clan is the most powerful thing on the planet, so if someone from his clan did what Nayuki said they did, then he would want to 'redeem' his clan, but there's more, and that will show up later in the story, so no spoilers for you, but I also think that what's happening to him is pretty obvious**

**As for couples... The couples will be based on votes, here are the polls I'll allow and the reasons I will allow them**

**Kakashi/Anko(They both act like parental figures for Nayuki)**

**Kakashi/Rin (I know it's a spoiler but yes I'll be bringing Rin into the story)**

**Anko/Iruka (both of them are kind to Nayuki, basically it's the same reason as Kakashi/Anko, and I placed Anko first because if I use this couple, Iruka's gonna be the bitch of hterelationship, deal with it)**

**those are the only adult couples that I'm going to show for now, now to the younger couples**

**Nayuki/OC (If you have an OC, explain their attitude and looks, and I might use it, if you want to see an OCof mine together with her, then just say that, and I'll make her a boyfriend, NO FEMALE OCS I HATE YURI)**

**Nayuki/Kiba(They're both wild animal when it comes down to it, and they would become a powerful combination when working together in battle, you'll see why in laters chapters)**

**Nayuki/Choji (Because Nayuki is a nice girl and doesn't really care about looks *She does have a breaking point on that however* and Choji is a nice guy, as long as you don't call him fat)**

**Sakura/Lee (Personally I don't like this couple much, but if you want it, then vote for it)**

**Sakura/OC (same as Nayuki/OC)**

**Sakura/--- (I don't know many Sakura couples, so if one isn't shown here that you want, vote on that couple, but No SasuSaku, I hate that pairing with a passion, sorry SasuSaku fans)**

**these are the only young couples so far, and before you ask 'WHAT ABOUT SASUKE!?' here's my answer**

**I, Don't, Like, Him, chances are he's gonna die by the fifth chapter, so I won't even bother giving him a love interest until I'vedecided if he dies or not, if you want to save his skin, or get him killed, here's his poll**

**SasukeDies (Please tell me how you want him to die, the more vicious and destructive to his body the killing is, the better chance of it actually getting onto the story, cause I'm mean like that)**

**Sasuke dies redeeming himself (again, Explain what you want to have happen)**

**Sasuke lives but gets his ass handed to him on a Silver platter dipped in soy sauce (Explain)**

**Sasuke lives and redeems his clan in Nayukis eyes (Explain)**

**Sasukelives and redeems both himself and his clan in EVERYONES eyes (Do i even need to say it, Explain)**

**I'd also like to thank Irunic-Kori for helping me get the name for the Kekkei Genkai, Akagan, and for those of you who want to know what it looks like, her irises turn red and look like a river of blood is rushing behind them**

**Naruto: I belong to Masashi Kishimoto, and so do my friends and enemies**


	2. Chapter 2

---Three weeks later, Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Nayukis POV---

"Hey Ayame!" I said

"OH, you're not henged" she said, noticing that I was a girl

"Ya… I wish I was, I've already been grabbed six this week, and what's more is that Uchiha keeps trying to 'redeem his family's name'" I said "Ten miso"

"Comin' right up" Teuchi said, he was already done with the first bowl

"What do you mean?" Ayame asked

"Remember what his clan did…" I said, and she gasped

"OH, well, I hope he can, but knowing what happened, it might be hard for him" Ayame said, then made that face that says 'OMG BRILLIANT PLAN!' "Dad, can I take a break for a moment, I want to go talk with someone, don't worry he's not close to me, he's close to Nayuki, well… sort of close I guess…"

"Go on, but don't get into trouble" Teuchi said, and Ayame ran off

What was she planning?

---Sasukes POV---

If only I knew what that idiot had done to defile our clan in her eyes, then maybe I could do something about it

"Hey, kid!" A woman called

"What do you want?" I asked, it was the woman from that ramen bar that Nayuki went to

"Nayuki said you were trying to redeem your clans name in her eyes, would you like to know what it was that made her angry with your clan?" She asked

"YES!" I said, finally, an explanation

"well, first of all you need to know this, DON'T tell her that you know, if you remind her of it, she might go into shock" the woman said, and I nodded "When Nayuki was young, she had a brother, she was the brains and control, he was the strength and power, they were inseparable. Anyway, they found a way to 'fuse'. When they were like this, they both had each other's abilities, making them both extremely good at ninjutsu and genjutsu, the day before… the incident… Naruto had given her a Lyre and a small Harp, the lyre you've seen, it's silver with golden strings, the harp is golden with silver strings, to this day we don't know how he was able to pay for them" the woman said, the she sighed "Then Inabi Uchiha decided to do something horrible, he did the two things that turned her into the girl she is today, he killed her brother in cold blood and basically bathed in his blood while he was at it, then he… stole her virginity…"

I simply gawked at her; an Uchiha had done such a thing "What happened afterwards?" I asked

"Itachi Uchiha killed the man, and saved Nayuki from even more humiliation that day" she said "However, he didn't help her, he left her there in the rain, me and my father found her freezing, she was past the verge of tears, but she wasn't crying, the rain made makeshift tears for her though"

I got up, tears filled my eyes, how could an Uchiha, no, how could ANYONE, have done this to an innocent person, I ran to the ramen bar she usually hung out at, I would protect her from anyone who would even THINK about doing such a thing to her

"NAYUKI!" I cried out, and she turned around

"Sasuke?" she asked, and I pulled her into a hug, I was crying

"I'm… so sorry… for what… they did… I promise… no-one… will ever… have the chance… to do that to you again!" I said in between sobs, she always had a smile, even if it was small, despite how she was treated, and she knew what it was like to have at least some family, we were the same, only I never smiled, and her life was worse

She returned the hug and was patting my back "There, let it all out" She said, can I kept crying, she was still trying to help me, why wasn't she selfish

When it was all over with, I actually felt better than I had in years, is this what she meant when she said that you should release your emotions

Maybe I should listen to her more often, she seems to know what she's talking about

"HEY, YOU!!" a girl cried out, it was one of the girls I hated most, she was always bugging me, even more so then Sakura and Ino COMBINED…

It was Tumia

---Nayukis POV---

"What do you want?" I asked the girl, she was wearing a shirt that had Sasukes face on it, where the HELL did she get that thing

"I'll want to fight you for Sasuke!" She screamed, and I tilted my head a bit

"What are you getting on about, he's not mine, I was just helping him get over some of his pain" I said, only for her to slap me

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU CAN'T HELP HIM, YOU'RE NOT RIGHT FOR HIM!" she screamed, then she threw another punch, which I dodged while I summoned the small harp my brother had gotten me, I plucked a single string, it was still in tune

"HA, you're gonna fight with a HARP!" the girl laughed, so I played a small piece of music, and her eyes got bigger, I keep playing, she started to scream for me to stop, but I didn't, she started to claw at her eyes, then she tried to cover her ears, but nothing would save her, this technique was my most powerful genjutsu, nothing could end it

"Lyric of The Ultimate Nightmare" I said as I finished the song "Complete"

The girl collapsed, she was going through extreme mental trauma, my music to any bystander would be beautiful, but to my targets, it was their worst nightmare, literally

"Wow… can you show me how to do that?" Sasuke asked, and I shook my head

"You would torture all your fangirls with it" I said smirking, and he frowned

"I understand, but what did she see?" He asked

"Heh… I don't know, my genjutsu changes depending on the target, and since my eyes are closed while I use it, I never actually watch the torture, but if you want to find out" I said, then I whispered in his ear "Listen to her, she's mumbling about it" then I walked off, Sasuke was blushing like mad because of how close I had gotten to him

As I walked down the alleys, I remembered exactly where I was, I could tell, because every time I came here, I could still smell his blood, my brothers blood, it overwhelmed my senses, memories flew back into my head

I felt my breath become much more rapid and shallow, but it felt as if I wasn't breathing anymore, I screamed, hoping that someone, anyone, would hear me and help me

Then everything went black

---Sakuras POV---

I was training with Kakashi-sensei when we heard a scream

"Nayuki!!!" Kakashi cried out, then we ran towards where the scream had come from, we found her laying on the ground in an alley, Kakashi looked for any thieves, but there were none

I checked her pulse, she was alive, but

She wasn't breathing

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" I said, fearing that Nayuki was dying

"Crap, now I know where we are, this is where Naruto died" Kakashi said before he started to give Nayuki CPR

"That doesn't make any sense, why would that have to do with her being unable to breathe?" I asked

"She's going into shock" He explained, soon Nayuki was conscious again

"Kakashi, Sakura?" She asked, as if she couldn't see very well

"ya, it's us" Kakashi said, Nayuki latched onto him, she was whimpering a bit, and Kakashi was trying to comfort her, it also started to rain when she did

"Shh… it's ok, it's ok…" Kakashi said repeatedly, but Nayuki kept crying without tears, and I started to cry, how could people call themselves HUMAN after traumatizing someone like this, how could someone force her to forget how to cry

"Nayuki, I'm sorry for your loss, if you want, I can be your friend" I said, and she turned to me, if her face showed surprise and confusion, Kakashi was looking at me as well, but his face said 'Thank you'

Then the rain stopped as suddenly as it had come, and she latched onto me, holding me in a bear hug like she had with Kakashi

"Thanks Sakura" she said, and I hugged back

"Maybe we should go see Ino and Hinata, you need more than just one friend" I said, and she nodded, releasing me from her hug

"Ok, let's go!"

"Now be careful Nayuki" Kakashi said to her, and Nayuki waved him off as she pulled me towards the Yamanaka flower shop

Today was going to be fun

---Inos POV---

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked, Hinata had seemed a bit down since Naruto turned out to be Nayuki

"It's just, I liked Naruto" Hinata answered "And now it's like he never existed"

"Well, why not talk to the Hokage about it, we can't ask Nayuki about Naruto after all, it might make her sad" I said, I wasn't really sure, but Nayuki would most likely be fragile when it comes to that subject

"Hey, Ino, Hinata, just who we were looking for!" a voice rang out, I turned to see Nayuki pulling Sakura towards Hinata and I, she seemed happy

"Nayuki, Forehead, what's going on?" I asked, they both scowled when I said forehead

"I was hoping we could all be friends here" Nayuki said, she seemed annoyed

"Why would I be friends with a forehead?" I asked, and Nayuki slapped me, hard

"Stop calling her that, I watched as you two became friends, and a guy who ignores the both of you made you two enemies, can't you two be friendly rivals like I was with Sasuke when I was under the guise of my brother?" she asked "Did you two ever think of that, I mean, come on, it's just a guy, get over it, so he has The Sharingan and is one of the last living members of the Uchiha Clan, that doesn't mean he's perfect, true love has to do with personalities, not good looks and prestige" She said, how dare she deny my love towards Sasuke

"Nayuki, c-can I ask you something about y-your eyes?" Hinata asked, and Nayuki nodded "What does chakra look like for you?"

"Actually… that's an interesting one, I can see a person's chakra network, much like you can, but instead of seeing the chakra points, I see what type of chakra a person has, for instance, if you have lightning based chakra, your chakra is white, if your water, I see a deep ocean blue, wind is regular blue, earth is orange, and fire is red, and if you have two or more chakra affinities, I see both colors next to each other, an example would be Kakashi-sensei, he has both lightning and fire, and when I look at him, he has white on one side of his chakra veins, and red on the other"

"What's my chakra affinity?" Sakura asked, and Nayuki shrugged

"When I activated it in class, I wasn't paying much attention to you guys, for the most part, I was examining Sasukes chakra, it was white, but didn't have ANY red to it, so I was trying to figure out how the fireball technique was even possible for him, maybe I missed something" she answered, then she backed up

"**AKAGAN!"** her irises turned blood red again, like during the team announcements "Sakura, you have a water affinity, Hinata, you have earth, Ino, you have water as well, basically you and Sakura are capable of all the same techniques, but Ino seems to have a slightly larger system, indicating more a larger chakra reserve"

"So I'm better?" I asked, I turned towards Sakura and stuck my tongue out

"That's not what I said"

"But you said I had more chakra"

"True, but Sakura's system is more balanced, indicating better control, in practice, you're about equal, but Sakura would be better for medical techniques, as it requires a lot of control"

"What about my techniques, what am I best for?"

"you would be a better choice for burst based techniques, where you don't need persision control, but you need more chakra, a good example of a burst technique would be this" she said, she placed both of her hands outward

"**REPLUSE!" **She cried out, suddenly I felt like I was being shoved backwards by a burst of wind

"Wow, what was that?" Sakura asked

"Repulse, you pump as much chakra as you can into your hands and release it, depending on your element, it will change, my chakra element is wind, so it created a gust of wind, with water it creates a small wave of water, and with earth it makes the ground in front of you shake"

"C-could you show us h-how to do that?" Hinata asked

"Ya, that was awesome!" I said, and Nayuki smiled

"Sure, but I want to teach it to the others too, let's go get our teams, we'll meet up at Training ground number… ten, I'll get Anko as well, she acts mean, but she's ok, well… she's ok SOMETIMES, but she won't hurt anyone, unless you comment on her style of clothing…" Nayuki explained, then she grabbed Sakura to go find Sasuke

"I don't like her" I said

"W-why not?"

"Um… HELLO, she just DENIED the fact that I love Sasuke, when I DO love him" I said, but Hinata just shook her head

"No, what you have is a crush, she's right Ino, love is more than good looks" Hinata said, she was being completely serious, and she didn't even stutter, then she went to get her team

---Ten minutes later, Training ground Ten, Nayukis POV---

"Hey guys!" I said as Shikamaru came into view, Choji was eating his chips, and Ino was followed the two of them, she seemed annoyed about something, next to them was Shino and Kiba, Hinata was close behind them

"Hey, what did you want to show us, and what's with all the training dummies?" Kiba asked, pointing at the twenty or so training dummies

"It's a technique I developed, I showed it to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino, now I'm going to show you guys" I said, then I built up chakra in my hands and thrust them out towards one of the dummies

"**REPULSE!"** I cried out, the dummy was hit by the gust of wind I created, and was thrown into a tree

"…Wow…" Kiba said

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked

"It's a burst technique, it's only useful for people with at least a normal level of chakra, Shino might have trouble with it, but he might be able to pull it off with his bugs creating the wave instead of his chakra" I said

"But what if we don't have wind chakra?" Choji asked, and I giggled

"Then it will adapt, it changes according to your chakra type, for example, Sakura, Ino, can you guys give it a try?" I asked, and the both nodded, Sakura tried first

"**REPULSE!"** they both created a simple wave of water that hit their targets, smashing both targets

"Wow… that was cool!" the both said, then they glared at each other

"Don't fight about it, anyway, this style of technique can be used to work on chakra levels as well, if you train with it on a regualar basis, and don't overdo it, you can increase your chakra levels, but it's not as effective as other styles like the Akimichi techniques for chakra build up" I said, and Choji just gawked at me, the chip he was about to eat falling out of his hand

"You know about that?"

"Why else would you eat so many bags of potato chips, a high calorie food, and still look like that, if I ate like that, even with my training regiment, I would be a freaking blue whale, no offence"

"None taken, but do you know HOW to do it?"

"If I did, I'd have a pantry full of nothing but potato chips at home, and it would be part of my training regiment"

"Oh, good" Choji said "People outside of our clan aren't supposed to use that technique"

"I know, that's why I didn't examine the technique further, otherwise I might be forced into an arranged marriage, I'm not into those" I said, and Choji laughed

"So anyway, let's start trying out this technique" Sasuke said, he put his hands out **"REPULSE"**

He sent a wave of lightning at the dummy, it looked like a classic Star Wars scene, and the dummy was thrown into a tree

"Wow, that was cool"

"Kiba, your next!" I said, and Kiba jumped up

"Alright, let's go!!" Kiba said, he put his hands up **"REPULSE!"**

He created an earthquake, shaking the living crap out of his target and knocking it over, for a person, that would be disorientating as hell

"Ok, you're turn Choji"

"Ok!" Choji said, **"REPULSE!"**

Thanks to Chojis HUGE amounts of chakra, he actually got the ground to break open and swallow his dummy, and he jumping up and down because of how well he had done

"Hinata, your next"

"O-ok" she said, I went over to her before she used it

"Hinata, don't expect to do better than Choji, like I said, his clan has HUGE amounts of chakra, which makes them perfect for this style of technique, however, you have a lot more control, and would be better at other things, but I'm teaching everyone this technique to help with their chakra reserves" I whispered, and she nodded

"**REPULSE!"**

She made a small earthquake, not ground breaking like Chojis, or as powerful as Kibas for that matter, but still powerful

"Ok, Shino, your turn" I said, and Shino nodded

"**REPULSE!"**

As expected, inside of using chakra, he used his insects; they came out in a huge swarm, literally coating his target in hundreds of bugs

"Nayuki, that skill is perfect for my clan, we would be able to instantly send our insects upon our opponents, ending the battle instantly, if you don't mind, I would like to-"

"Go ahead, if it will help keep Konoha safe, then teach it to every member of your clan, I mean, it's not like it's a hiden jutsu" I said, and he nodded

"Shikamaru, your turn"

"Jeez, why am I doing this again?" Shikamaru asked, and I glared at him

"Do the technique, NOW!" I screamed, and Shikamaru flinched

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!" he said, his hands up defensively

"**REPULSE"**

He caused a mass amount of shadows to shoot towards his targets rapidly

"Well, that was useless"

"not exactly, Shikamaru, use that on us and then use Shadow Possession"

"Fine… **REPULSE"**

We were all completely surrounded in his shadow

"**SHADOW POSSESSION JUTSU!"** he said, and all of us were captured, he soon released us "You're a lot smarter then you acted"

"what did you expect?" I asked, a little annoyed, and he gave a nervous smile

"Ok, so, anything else?" Kiba asked

"OI, NAYUKI!!" a very annoying, and familiar, voice rang out

"Oh… hi Gai" I said, turning around to see Gai running over here with Lee

"How's Kakashi?"

"Boring and lazy as usual, what are you two doing here?"

"Training of course, just fifty more laps to go!" Lee said exuberantly "Who are you?"

"Nayuki Uzumaki"

"How did you know my name?"

"Well… sorry Lee but, I've been the Naruto that you usually train with when Gai is busy with Kakashi"

"Oh, I understand, I would have at least tried to do that same thing, so, what's going on?"

"I was showing my friends how to do the Repulse technique I created" I explained, then I got an idea, something that would boost Lee's confidence if it worked "Say Lee, why don't you give it a shot, it requires very little control, maybe you could pull it off" I said, and Lee beamed

"You think so?" He asked

"I'm not sure, that's why you should try it" I said, and he jumped up

"OK!" he got into the right position, as he had seen 'Naruto' do this before

"**REPULSE!" **

Despite Lee's inability to mold chakra, it went well; he launched a pretty strong gust of wind

"LEE, YOU DID IT, YOU USED NINJUTSU!!" I said, and Lee was practically dancing

"WOOHOO, GAI-SENSEI DID YOU SEE THAT!!!" He said, and Gai was crying tears of joy

"You see what hard work can do Lee, now come on; let's get back to training!" Gai said, as Lee ran off, Gai turned towards me "Good job, thanks to you Lee with have plenty of new found confidence, but what inspired that technique?"

"Actually, it was The Hyugas Gentle Fist, which consists of precision controlled bursts of chakra, so I thought, what happens if you DON'T try to control, and just try to release it, and I came up with the Repulse" I explained, and Gai stared at me for a bit

"hmm… maybe you should show it to Neji and Tenten, it's a powerful technique, and I'm sure that Tenten will give it a try, but I'm not so sure about Neji, you know how he is"

"Ya, I understand, Fate and all…"

"Well, I'm off, tell Kakashi that I have a new challenge for him, so he'd better get prepared" Gai said, then he ran off after Lee

"Um… who was that?" Ino asked

"Maito Gai and Rock Lee, Gai considers Kakashi to be his 'Eternal Rival', while Lee is trying to prove that you can become a powerful ninja with Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Lee's Taijutsu is off the charts because of it, it's all he ever trains in, but, then again, if he trained in Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, he wouldn't get anywhere" I said, and the others looked at me with confusion obvious in their faces "He can't mold his chakra, ever, all of his strength is brute force, and believe me, he's strong, those leg warmers have some seriously heavy weights underneath them"

"Hey, kid, you show them that technique yet?" Anko said as she jumped out of the trees, Kakashi was close behind her, same with Iruka

"Yep, Kakashi, would you mind showing them what happens when someone with two affinities uses it?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do" Kakashi said, placing his book back into his weapon pouch

"**REPULSE!" **Kakashi said

A wave of fire blasted out of his hands, mixed in the flames was a wave of electricity, needless to say, the dummies where destroyed

"Wow…" Sakura said, everyone was gawking at the damage Kakashi had done

"Cool huh, anyway, Kakashi, Gai says he has another challenge for you" I said, and Kakashi sighed

"Oh boy…" Kakashi said sarcastically "anyway, we have a mission, C-class, so let's go"

"YES, FINALLY SOMETHING THAT WILL ACTUALLY BE DIFFICULT!" I cried out, the others sweatdropped "What, I'm sick of chasing that damn cat; I just wanna give it a cut and drain all its blood with my Akagan!!!"

That comment, gave them a 'WTF!?' face

"Ugh, nevermind, let's just go" I said, I aimed my hands at the ground **"REPULSE!" **I said, the result?

I launched myself about fifty feet into the air, and straight towards the Hokages window

---The Third Hokages POV---

"Three, two, one" I said out loud, the others in the room were looking at me with confused faces

The faces turned to shock when Nayuki burst through the window behind me and landed, on her feet, in the center of the room

"WOOT, I got a few flips and spins as I was going on that one!" Nayuki said giggling "So what's the mission?"

"You'll have to wait for your teammates Nayuki"

"Fine…" she said, she was frowning, then she got a devilish smile

"Pleeeeeeeeeasssssssssse" she said, her face had the puppy dog pout, the dreaded puppy dog pout

'_Don't… give… into… the pout… don't… give… in…'_

"You have an escort mission…" _'DAMN!'_

"My Hiruzen, you're getting soft" Danzo said, and Nayuki scowled

Before anyone knew what was happening, Nayukis Akagan was active, Danzo had a cut on his cheek, and a kunai was stuck in the wall behind him

"Danzo, don't insult The Hokage, he was the first person to show any form of kindness towards me, and as such I am protective of him, insult him, and I'll drain every ounce of blood from your system with my Kekkei Genkai, then I'll slice your body in half with an axe made of your blood" Nayuki said, her voice was raspy and filled with hatred, even Danzo, The 'War Hawk' as other members of the council called him, shuddered at her voice

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, what's the mission?" Kakashi asked, then he glanced at Danzo "What did you do?"

"She used a puppy dog pout on Hiruzen, so I called him soft" Danzo said, and Kakashi sighed

"Trust me, whatever threat she made, she was being serious" Kakashi said "anyway, what's the mission?"

"Tazuna needs some guards to defend him from bandits as he travels back to his home in the land of waves and builds a bridge" I said "Tazuna, you can come in now"

---Nayukis POV---

When the old man called for this bridge builder guy, a drunken old man came into the room

"What, I asked for ninja, not a cyclops, a duckass haired emo, a pink haired bimbo, and an idiotic looking brat of a girl"

"What… did you call my friends?" I asked, this guy was pissing me off

"I said that they look stupid, can you understa" was as far as he got before I shunshined onto his shoulders with a kunai in my hand, he was instantly sober

"Old man, all I need to do is give you a small little cut, just small enough to draw blood, and you're at my mercy, as I can literally remove every ounce of your blood through that cut, insult my friends again, and I'll forget about the mission, and kill you" I said, I was pouring as much venom into my voice as I could

He seemed to grasp the fact that I was being serious

"Nayuki, stop hurting clients, that's the fifth one you've cut this week" Kakashi said

"Ok, the woman with the cat DESERVED her cuts, at least admit that, first she lost the cat for the billionth time, and when we brought it back, she nearly squeezed the life out of the poor thing, I think the mission should be getting the cat AWAY from her" I said, it was totally true, the woman nearly killed that poor cat

"All the same, stop hurting them" Kakashi said, and I sighed

"Fine… but if he makes one rude remark about us, I'll kill him"

"No, you won't"

"If Danzo couldn't stop my kunai, what makes you think you can?" I asked, and Kakashi sweatdropped

"Well… I'll just stop you from throwing the kunai" Kakashi said, and I rolled my eyes

This was going to be a long trip, but at least it would be quiet

After all, Sakura was usually quiet, for the most part, and Sasuke and Kakshi might as well have had their vocal cords removed, as for the now sober bridge builder

I think that he'll be quiet, so that I won't kill him

At least he's smart

**(A/N)**

**Joshin Batra: Yo, me again, hope you liked the story, now, I'm a bit new here, so I don't know how to make an actual poll, so to vote, just add whatever you're voting for in your reviews, and I'll be sure to tally them, so here are the availible polls**

**Sasuke's Fate Poll**

**He dies:0  
He dies redeeming himself:0  
He lives but gets his ass handed to him on a silver platter dipped in soy sauce:0  
He lives and redeems his clan in Nayukis eyes:1 (It was a personal message from a friend, not a vote, feel free to vote in that style as well)  
He lives and redeems himself and his clan in EVERYONES eyes:0**

**Kakashi Pairing Poll**

**Kakashi/Anko:0  
Kakashi/Rin:0 *Rin will show up whether this pairing is chosen or not***

**Iruka Pairing Poll**

**Iruka/Ayame:0  
Anko/Iruka:0**

**Nayuki Pairing Poll**

**Nayuki/OC:0  
Nayuki/Kiba:0  
Nayuki/Choji:0  
(New choices)  
Nayuki/Shikamaru  
Nayuki/Gaara**

**Sakura Pairing Poll**

**Sakura/Lee:0  
Sakura/OC:0  
Sakura/---:0**

**Ok, for OC pairings, you have two choices when it comes down to it, you can make an OC *If multiple people choose this, then it will be random on who I choose* or you can leave the creation of the OC to me  
For the --- Pairing for Sakura, that is an Other choice, in other words, you can choose who ever you want, except for Sasuke, I HATE SasuSaku, so I won't do that pairing, sorry SasuSaku fans, this isn't the story for you**

**The Sasukes Fate poll will last until chapter five, the OC polls will last until chapter four, maybe six, depending on how things go, expect more pairings to become available for voting as the story progresses, so if you don't like any of these pairs, just wait, and maybe a pair that you like will show up, also, you can vote for multiple pairs, but try to keep it to one vote per poll, thank you**

**and, by the way, I don't own Naruto, if I did... let's just say there wouldn't be any fanfiction of it, because no-one would be a fan of it lol**

**See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

As we were walking down the dirt path, Kakashi seemed to become a bit more alert because of a puddle, so I got defensive as well by pre-placing some blood on a scroll that had my lyre sealed inside of it

Then a pair of men appeared, slicing Kakashi-sensei in half

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Sakura cried out

"Sasuke, get a fireball ready, use it when I say now!" I said, summoning my lyre **"Lyric of Lost Hope!"** I whispered as I started to play the song, the two men started to slow down, the song was working!

"NOW!" I said

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!!"** Sasuke said, launching a fireball straight at the two men, they seemed completely hypnotized by my song

The fireball hit them and I stopped playing my song so I could hear them scream

But the screams never came

"What the, Sasuke stop!" I said, and he stopped, where the two had stood were two puddles of water "Wait, that means, OH NO!" I said turning towards the bridge builder, the two came up from behind him, intent on killing him

"**LYRIC OF THE EMPTY MIND!!" **I screamed, playing another song, the two became dopey again, and Sasuke threw a kunai, cutting one of them, and drawing blood

"**AKAGAN"** I said, still playing my song, I started to use it to draw blood from the one who had been cut, and he started to become pale from blood loss

Eventually, I had extracted all of his blood and turned it towards the other opponent, the blood took the form of ten tantos and skewered him, killing both of our targets

I dropped my harp and fell over, I had never used my Akagan in conjunction with my genjutsus, I wasn't used to losing this much chakra

"Nayuki, are you alright?" Sakura asked, and I turned my head towards her

"Well, I'm almost out of chakra, I'm lying on a very uncomfortable dirt path, and the dirt happens to be kinda hot, other than that, peachy" I said jokingly, and the three people in view sweatdropped

"We lost Kakashi-sensei, what do we do now?" Sakura asked, only for Kakashi to appear right behind her

"I'm not dead, I was hiding so I could see who you guys fought, and that was some clever planning on your part Nayuki, same thing to you Sasuke, even if it was against ninja code" Kakashi said, glaring at me

"Who follows the ninja code anymore anyway, you kill what wants you dead, whether they're paralyzed or not" I said, and Kakashi sighed

"You're sounding more and more like Anko every day" Kakashi said "can you stand?"

"I can try" I said, once I got up, Sakura helped me stay up "Thanks Sakura"

"No problem, I wasn't able to help during that fight, so I'll help now" Sakura said, she seemed down

"Sakura, it's not your fault, I don't know what your skills are, the only think that I'm sure about is your control and that fact that you know Repulse, speaking of which, I wonder how The Aburame clan are doing with it" I said, and Kakashis visible eye got huge

"what do you mean?" Kakashi asked

"Oh, I showed the rest of the rookie nine the repulse, and Shino made a variant using his bugs instead of chakra"

Kakashis eye got even bigger "I think you just gave the Aburame clan a very powerful attack…" Kakashi said

---Meanwhile, Aburame compound, Shinos POV---

"Father, I was training with Nayuki earlier, she made a technique called Repulse, which creates a wave of chakra to blast her enemies away, I made a variant with her permission, watch" I said, then I targeted a training dummy **"REPULSE!"** I said, and my bugs instantly covered the training dummy

"Amazing, you say the Nayuki made the original form of this?" He asked as my bugs returned to me

"Yes"

"Then we should pay the council a visit to show them this, she just might be a boon to all of Konoha"

---Back with Nayuki---

"ACHOO!"

"Nayuki, are you catching a cold" Sakura asked

"No, it was just random; anyway, I think I can walk on my own, thanks for the help"

"Anytime" Sakura said, letting me walk on my own "What's it like?"

"To walk, you should know" I said sarcastily, earning me a glare

"I meant to kill someone"

"It sucks, people deal with it differently, but whenever I kill someone, their 'spirit' haunts my dreams for the next week or so, taunting me, asking me if I'm proud of myself" I explained "But, there are people who deserve to die, people who commit atrocious acts of slaughter and the such, those people don't haunt my dreams, because when to do ask me if I'm proud, I tell them that I am, because I removed another stain from this planet, and they stop haunting me"

"wow… what about the others, the ones you aren't proud of killing, what do you same to them"

"I basically go insane and tell them to go away" I said, and she looked at me, confused

"It's like when you meet someone with a voice in their head, and their curled up in a ball telling it to go away, that's basically what I do for a few days" I said

"Oh, I see"

"Ya… why the hell is a WHITE bunny here; it's spring isn't it?" I said, pointing at a snow bunny

"Oh no, GET DOWN!" Kakashi cried out as he ducked, I pulled Sakura down and Sasuke tackled Tazuna as a huge sword came from behind us, it would have killed us if we hadn't ducked

"So, you noticed my presence" someone said, I looked to see another nukenin, he was from the mist, just like the other two

"Zabuza Momochi" Kakashi said "Team, get back, protect the bridge builder

"HAI!" we said in unison, and we all surrounded Tazuna

"No need ofr us to fight, just give up the old man and you guys can go play ninja or something" Zabuza said chuckling, that made me angry

"Don't underestimate us!" I said summoning my harp **"LYRIC OF THE REOCCURRING NIGHTMARE!" **I said as I played the song, Zabuza started to laugh, claiming that he feared nothing, but then his eyes became wide as he was shown his worst nightmare over and over and over again

"MY TURN!" Sasuke said as he made a few handsigns **"FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"** he breathed out a large number of small fireballs, when they hit Zabuza, who was paralyzed by tmy genjutsu, it revealed that there where shuriken hidden in the fire

"HERE I GO!" Sakura said, she put her hands outwards **"REPULSE!"** she cried, the wave smashed into the genjutsu effected Zabuza, and Kakashi appeared behind him

"Never underestimate the Leaf Shinobi" he said, he kicked Zabuza into a tree and revealed his sharingan

I felt a bit weaker, but I decided to try to keep myself up, rather than let the memories take over

Then Zabuza got up, the effect of seeing sharingan must have ruined my concentration, the song was no longer in effect!

Then they started to do handsigns, the were matching each other perfectly

"**WATER STYLE: WATER VORTEX JUTSU!" **Kakashi cried out, smashing the already heavily wounded nukenin into a tree, I could hear his bones snapping over the rushing water

"HOW!!" Zabuza cried out, it looked like he was about to say more, but multiple senbon pierced his neck, killing him

"I'll take it from here" A hunter-in said, taking Zabuza away from the area

"Good work you three, you make an excellent team" Kakashi said, and I felt a pang to my heart

"But sensei, my genjutsu should have lasted longer… I'm still vulnerable to the sight of the Sharingan, it still torments me!" I said, running away from them, I didn't deserve to be a ninja, not when I'm traumatized by the sight of an allies abilities!

---Sakuras POV---

"NAYUKI WAIT!!" Kakashi screamed, but she was already gone "Damn it, Sakura, Sasuke, you two go find her, I'll take the bridge builder to the wave"

"Hai!" we both said, then we ran towards where she had gone

We had been running for a few minutes when we heard someone crying

"Nayuki?" I asked, moving some foliage, there she was, crying tearlessly on her knees, she was on the edge of a stream

"Why father, why did you have to die, why did you leave me with the Kyuubi, why couldn't you choose someone else, why me!?" She sobbed; she was pounding her fists into the water screaming 'Why!?' over and over again

"Sasuke, I found her!" I said, Sasuke came over and saw her

"NAYUKI!"

"Wha… Sasuke, what are you doing here?" She asked, and Sasuke pulled her into a hug

"Looking for you, we were worried dope" he said, and I walked out from where I was at

"Ya, it's ok, so you can't stand the sight of the Sharingan, if I had been in your place, I would have started hallucinating, so it's ok, you took it better than I would have" I said, joining in on the hug, and Nayuki started to cry tearlessly again

"There, let it all out" Sasuke said, and Nayuki giggled a bit

"Copycat" she said, pulling away from the hug, she was smiling again

"See, just like you said, sometimes you need to cry" Sasuke said, he had a small smirk on his face

"Your right, thanks Sasuke"

"So, Nayuki, we should get going, we can't be away for too long, Kakashi might get himself into trouble" I said, and Nayuki nodded

"Ya, he tends to do that, especially in front of women, what with his book and all"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, and Nayuki blushed a bit

"Let's just say it's not for the younger generation…" she said

"Explain" I said, and Nayuki sighed

"It contains adult scenes" She said, her face a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame

That caused me to face vault, whereas Sasuke got a nosebleed

"Ok, let's just go!" Sasuke said wiping the blood from his nose

"Right, come on" Nayuki said, running towards the wave country, and we followed right behind her

---Ten minutes later, Nayukis POV---

"So Tazuna, why doesn't anyone fight against Gato, I mean, if he's so bad, why not kill him?" I asked, and the bridge builder sighed

"A person did try, he was my son-in-law, because he fought back, he was publicly executed"

"Then why not just attack him in force, instead of just one man?" Sakura asked

"Because everyone's scared"

"that's no excuse, look at bats, or spiders, or any other animal, the reason they attack is because they're scared"

"But we're not animals, we're human"

"all the same, sometimes we have to look at what we consider to be worse than us to become better" I said, and Tazuna sighed

"No-one was the will to do it, that's why I'm building this bridge, if we build the bridge, Gato will fall out of power, and we'll be free"

"I hate people like him, they're completely useless, they have others do everything for them, when I see him… he's dead, I'll drain every last ounce of blood out of his body!" I said, smashing my hand into a tree

"Well, that doesn't matter right now, and look, we're here" Kakashi said, pointing out the partially completed bridge

"Well, let's go!" I said

As we walked into the village, I noticed a little kid in a fishing cap spying on us, I looked towards Kakashi and he simply nodded

I decided to see what this kid wanted

I walked away from the group, and he seemed to follow them rather than me, perfect

I snuck up behind him and

"Boo!"

"GAAAH!" the boy screamed, jumping into the open "What was that for!?"

"Because you were spying on us, what do you want anyway?" I asked, poking him lightly on the tip of his nose, and he tried to swat my hand away

"I want to know what you're doing here, I understand that you're trying to help, but you're just going to die, no-one can beat Gato" The boy said, then he looked me in the eyes "SO JUST LEAVE!"

"Inari, that's enough" Tazuna said "Be careful, she's not exactly against killing people"

"Whatever" the boy said, walking away towards where we were headed

"I'm sorry, that's my grandson, he was rather close to his stepfather, and then Gato publicly executed him, Inaris been like that ever since" Tazuna explained "Let's get inside, my daughter is a good cook"

"Ok, I'm going to go train a bit, see you guys later" I said, I ran towards the forest, I had to talk with someone

Once I was distant enough to where the people of wave wouldn't see me, I bit my thumb

"**SUMMONING JUTSU!!"** I summoned what looked like a boy about my age, but believe me, not only is he much older, but he's not human

"What's wrong?" Kyuubi asked "You haven't summoned me like this in a long time."

"I just wanted to talk, and you tend to stay around longer when I summon you like this" I lied, in reality, I needed help

"I live inside of you, I can tell when you're lying" he countered, and I sighed

"It's just, how are we going to do this, if this guy is as powerful as that kid said he is, how do we defeat him?"

"Oh that?" Kyuubi said, as if the answer was obvious "To beat him, you show him you aren't scared, it scares him, if that doesn't work, throw a kunai at him and drain him dry"

"Kyuubi-san, I understand what you're saying but, he was able to recruit one of the seven swordsman, what if he can recruit more than that, what if he recruits more nukenin, I can only take so much, my techniques are cost too much chak-" I was interrupted by Kyuubi placing a finger on my lips

"Be quiet will ya, I'm sure we'll think of something, but for now, why don't you check on that boy over there, the one picking the herbs" Kyuubi said, his body turning into a mist as it went back into the seal on my stomach, I looked over to see a boy, he seemed a bit older than me, but he looked nice

"Hi, what are you doing?" I asked, and the boy turned his head towards me

"Hello, I'm just picking some medical herbs for a good friend, he got hurt and I wanted to help him out"

"Oh, mind if I help?" I asked, and he shook his head

"No, in fact, I would appreciate it if you helped"

"No problem" I assured, knelling down to help pick herbs "So… how much were you paid for that nuke-nin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your chakra signature, is the same as the hunter-nin that took Zabuza off our hands after we beat him, meaning you're the same person, I was wondering how much the mizukage gave you, and how you got back here so fast" I asked, the boy paled "You did turn him in correct, I mean, if you haven't turned him in yet, then you should probably get moving"

"You're right, besides, I have enough herbs" the boy said, getting up as I gave him the few herbs I had picked "Thank you, but I have a question"

"What?" I asked, and the boy to look at me as if he was sizing me up

"Would you come with me, just for a little bit really, I'm not exactly the best hunter-nin Kiri has, and Zabuza has a large bounty"

"Well…" I said, thinking about how Kiri was supposed to be ruthlessly murderous, then I felt a kunai at my throat

"You really don't have a choice" He said, lifting me up off the ground "My master wants to see you, he doesn't want to hurt you, he just wants to learn more about you"

"Let… go of… me!"

"I can tell that you're going to try and make this difficult, here, eat this" He said, forcing one of his herbs into my mouth

I started to feel drowsy, I hadn't even eaten it yet, but I was still falling asleep, what had he given me?

Before I knew it, I was asleep

---Hakus POV---

The poor girl had fallen straight into my trap, Zabuza said that there was something about her, something that he admired, something he wanted to know about

I wondered what it was; she seemed nice, whereas he wanted pure ruthlessness in his tools

So what did he sees in her?

"Zabuza-sama, I brought the girl"

"Finally, now, wake her up"

---Nayukis POV---

"Huh… what happened?" I asked, hoping for an answer

"You fell into a trap" A voice answer

"Damn it, I need to become paranoid again…" I said, and I heard a dark chuckle

Hold on, why didn't I recognize that voice?

"WHAT THE!" I shoot upward; grabbing whatever was closest, in this case, a pillow

"Calm down kid, I just wanted you to answer a few questions" A man said, he looked slightly familiar

"Before I answer yours, answer mine, who are you, where am I, and why the hell should I answer whatever questions you throw at me?"

A tick mark grew over where his eyebrows SHOULD have been "YOU FORGOT WHO I AM, IT'S ME, ZABUZA, THE NINJA YOU PUT UNDER THAT DAMED GENJUTSU!" I sweatdropped, how could I have forgotten

Oh ya, I wasn't really paying attention to him

"As for your other questions, we're on the bridge to kill that bridge builder you protected, I kidnapped you for a bargaining chip against your sensei, as for why you should answer…" he said, then he put his sword to my neck "Because my sword is at your neck" he finished, this guy is good at persuasion

"Um… ok… what do you want to know?"

"Your genjutsu, it showed me my greatest fear, just like you said it would, but how did you know my greatest fear?"

"I didn't, the genjutsu changes depending on who it's used on" I said, and he laughed

"Ok, next question, now, I didn't plan on asking this, put, after Haku told me the story about how he caught you, I had to ask, how can you be so sadistic, but at the same time, act kindly to strangers?"

"I suck at finding out people's intentions, so a stranger is just a stranger, however, you made your intentions known, so I showed my true self, however, I used to be paranoid, and will notice slight visual changes that normal people would never notice"

"That's an interesting gift" he said "now I have one last question"

"What?"

"Who are you, normally a person like you, even for your age, is well known, but I've never heard of you"

I smirked, I had just thought of something

"I don't want to answer that, and you can't kill me because you need me to be alive so you can trade me" I said, looking in the man's eyes with an evil smirk, and he laughed again

"I like you kid, you know how to get around things, fine, I won't kill you over your name"

"NAYUKI!" Sakuras voice rang out

"Nayuki, are you ok!?" Kakashi asked, I turned towards them

"Yep, just hold on a moment!" I said, then I turned to my 'captor' "I enjoyed talking to you", then I bit my lip **"AKAGAN!" **I said, I used it to make a knife out of my own blood, and severed the ropes that were binding me before jumping over to where my team was

"Hey guys!" I said, and Sakura hit me over the head

"BAKA, WHAT HAPPENED!?" she asked, a few thousand tick marks on her head

"I saw a guy, and he was picking herbs, it was that hunter-nin that picked up Zabuza, being a good girl I asked him if he wanted a little help, he said yes, I helped, then he kidnapped me, next thing I know Zabuza I asking me how I knew what he feared most and why I wasn't a well known ninja"

"Why would he ask why a genin isn't a well known ninja?" Sasuke asked

"Because that genjutsu of hers, I tried to break it at least twenty times, but every time I tried the genjutsu got worse, in other words, her genjutsus are unbreakable, in fact, it's better to not try dispelling it" Zabuza answered, I looked at him with shock, were my genjutsus really that powerful?

"Sakura, you protect the bridge builder, Sasuke, you take out Zabuzas accomplice, Nayuki, help him, I'll take on Zabuza" Kakashi said before charging towards Zabuza

"Nayuki, let's go!" Sasuke said before charging at Haku

"Right!" I answered, this time I summoned the instrument I tried to use as little as possible, because it was given to me on the day that my brother was killed, and was christened with his blood

it was an acoustic guitar, I still don't know why it was still normal, it should have broke when we were attacked that day, but it didn't matter, I needed to be at my top, and my guitar attacks are my most powerful

The reason, they're not genjutsu

They're Ninjutsu

"**DESTRUCTIVE SHOCKWAVE!"** I cried out, then I strummed my guitar, the resulting shockwave threw Haku off balance, allowing Sasuke to land a well aimed punch to his gut, then Sasuke did a few handsigns

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" **the resulting fireball hit Haku at full force, but Haku got out of it and started to do a bunch of half signs

'_what's going on?' _I thought, then a huge amount of needles formed around Sasuke, but above him they weren't forming, leaving an escape route

"SASUKE!" I cried out "JUMP!"

He looked at me then looked up, seeing that there weren't any needles above him, he jumped out of the way of the attack, and I sighed in relief

"It's good to see you again, too bad this time our meeting is a bit more, deadly" A voice said from right behind me

"Shit!" I spun around to see Haku take a swing at me, I dodged it, but then I felt a needle stab into my leg

"Die little girl!" Haku yelled out, launching more needles at me, I felt them pierce me all over my body. Exactly how many had he thrown?

"GAH, BASTARD THAT HURT!!" I said, **"MUSICAL TECHNIQUE: EARSPLITTING SOLO!" **I screamed, I started to play my guitar, the sound didn't come out the way it normally would, instead, it was a much higher pitch, enough to make it feel like your ears were, well, splitting in half

"STOP PLAYING YOUR DAMNED INSTRUMENTS!" Haku screamed, clutching his left ear with one hand and throwing needles at me with the other

I was dodging and weaving form his attacks as I played my guitar, and so we're clear, that's hard to do, when I heard clapping

"what the?" I asked, I turned to see an army of thugs, and a little fat guy in front of them all

"Well Zabuza, it looks like it was a good thing I decided to come here myself" the fat guy said, I turned around to see a bunch of dogs biting Zabuza so he couldn't move, one of them, a pug *Pakkun* was just hanging on his arm, not really doing anything useful, but still trying, Sasuke was in the middle of a few handsigns, it looked like he was about to torch Haku, Sakura and Tazuna were still in the back, being useless

"Gato, what are you doing here?" Zabuza asked, unable to turn around to talk to him face-to-face

"To kill you, ninjas are so expensive, it's cheaper to hire them, promise payment later, then hire a few hundred thugs to kill them off before you pay them" Gato explained, I turned towards Gato and released my guitar in a cloud of white smoke

"You have a lot of guts, that or you're a complete idiot, to come up to a group of ninjas and say that" I said, my face covered in shadows, I looked at Haku, then at Zabuza, then at Kakashi

"Zabuza, if my sensei promises to release his hounds, will you work with me to kill this fat bastard?" I asked, and Zabuza nodded

"Only if you promise not to get in my way when I kill him" Zabuza said chuckling, and my sensei released his dogs

Zabuza grabbed his sword and threw it directly at Gato before charging at him, Haku charged as well. When the both got in front of me, I decided to start helping

"**REPULSE!"**

I used my technique to give them a boost of speed, Haku threw his needles, causing blood to flow from a few of the thugs

"I GOT THE THUGS, YOU TWO TAKE GATO!" I screamed, and theey nodded, charging past the thugs and aiming start at Gato

"heh, when we're done knockin' you out and killin' yer friends, we're gonna knock you UP!!!" One of the bleeding thugs gloated, and I smirked

"No, you won't live that long" I said sadistically, then I started to leech the blood from the few bleeding thugs, when they were completely dried of all their blood, I used the blood to slice open more thugs and leech them of their blood, eventually, I had enough blood for one of my more… dark techniques

"**BLOOD MANIPULATION TECHNIQUE: HURRICANE OF SLICING BLOOD!" **I screamed, the blood started to spin around like a hurricane, slicing and shredding the thugs that were still alive, leaving me plenty of blood to help out with Gato…

---Kakashis POV---

It was horrific, she had turned an army of thugs into nothing but bloody chunks of flesh, using their own blood

Sakura looked like she was about to faint, Sasuke looked like his heart had missed a few hurdred beats, Tazuna had puked and fallen over

But the part that scared me the most, was the fact that she had done it without regret, as if killing people so gruesomely just didn't matter to her, as long as they died, then she turned her attention to Gato, who was missing both of his arms and had a few hundred needles stuck into him

A fist shot out from the bridge, it was made of blood, then more fists of blood started to appear out of nowhere, smashing him around and beating him up into the air, then I heard Nayuki scream as if she was trying to build up a large about of chakra

"**BLACK BLOOD TECHNIQUE: BLOODY MAIDEN!"** She screamed, a few hundred spikes surrounded Gato, and then

The spikes converged, stabbing Gato from every direction, killing him almost instantly

"Heh, gotta hand it to ya kid, you're the most sadistic person I've met, killing hundreds of people with their own blood, even I wouldn't do something like that" Zabuza said, earning a smirk from Nayuki

"It's my Akagan, it allows me to manipulate blood" She said, and Zabuza laughed

"Still, that's pretty fucked up, I like you, mind if I hang out with you guys?" Zabuza said, and Nayuki stopped smiling

"Hold on, you want to stay with us, we're not exactly rogue ninja" Nayuki said, causing Zabuza to laugh again

"That's fine, I need a place to stay anyway, and I hear the Konoha is pretty calm, it'd be a nice place to restart at"

Nayuki looked at me, as if asking me to help out with this

"Zabuza, you were just fighting us" I said, and Zabuza shook his head

"My employers dead, so I have no qualms against you, besides, I've also heard that Konohas council is looking for 'weapons', so I think they'd let me join Konohas ranks"

He had a point

"Fine, but any trouble from you two and I'll have to kill both of you" I said, and Zabuza nodded

"Alright, I guess we should go then" Zabuza said, and Kakashi nodded

"Ya, the bridge is pretty much done" Kakashi said, then he turned to Tazuna "It looks like we're done here, we'll accept our payment when Wave gets back on its feet"

"Alright, goodbye" Tazuna said before walking back to the village

"So, kid, what's your name again?" Zabuza asked Nayuki, and Nayuki sighed

"I am Nayuki Namikaze Uzumaki, daughter of The Yellow Flash and The Red Storm, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki respectively" Nayuki explained, and Zabuzas eyes got huge

"So, you're the daughter of the two greatest ninja in all of konohas history, then explain the scars" Zabuza asked

Nayuki, turned red with embarrassment and anger

"YOU LOOKED AT ME WITHOUT MY TOP ON!?!?!?

---Somewhere in heaven---

"… Why do I feel the sudden urge to kill some guy named Zabuza?" Minato asked himself

---back to earth!---

"Listen kid, Haku pricked you a few times and we were just trying to clean up the blood" Zabuza said, and Haku nodded

"BULLSHIT!!!" Nayuki screamed, killer intent was radiating off of her in MASSIVE waves, even Zabuza was scared shitless if not close

"Now listen Nayuki-san"

Nayuki stopped "Did you just show me respect?" she asked, and we all face vaulted

"Well, you killed more people than I did at that age, all in one jutsu, proving you have the potential to become stronger than me, if you want, I can teach you how to use a zanbatou" Zabuza said, and Nayuki cocked her head to the side a bit "My sword is an example of a zanbatou"

Nayuki looked at him in shock "Um… listen I'm a strong girl and all but I'm not that strong!" Nayuki screamed, and Zabuza laughed

"That's why I need to teach you how to use it, I'll make you strong, I doubt that Kakashi will train you, he has that Uchiha" He said, and I glared at him

"Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn how" Nayuki said, and Zabuza grinned

"Oh, it'll hurt, but it'll be worth it" Zabuza said maliciously, and Nayuki gulped

**(A/N)**

**Yo, me again, listen, so far I have only 400+ hits, so I'm going to work on another story, something to help increase my hits, and I want to know what YOU want to see, here are your choices**

**Naruto of The Nine Strikes  
Summary: Naruto left the village at a young age and has finally come back, just in time for the graduation, when he passes, Sasuke challenges him, and he shows off the technique he is now famous for, The Nine Strikes, NaruHarem**

**Forest of Bloodshed  
Summary: Naruto isn't the container for the kyuubi, when kyuubi attacked, it stopped when it saw him, three years later, Naruto disappears, now, ten years after that, Sakura, Sasuke, and a ninja named Guro go into the forest of death for the chunin exam, but what happens when the forest is put into lockdown so a beast that was slaughtering EVERYTHING doesn't get out, and what will their reactions be when they find out that the beast, isn't quite a beast? NaruSaku, Gore, Cannibalism**

**Underneath the Mask  
Summary: Naruto finally breaks after Sakura and Sasuke ask to have Naruto replaced by Sai, Naruto removes his mask of happiness to show them that he's a greater genius then Sasuke and Neji were ever considered, has no emotions except for sadness and anger, and hates the person they thought he was, giving up on his dream, he leaves the village after taking his headband and pining it to the village gates, three years later, Sakura loathes herself for saying what she had said, and when a blonde man comes to Konoha, she decides to see if it's who she hopes it is, but as she finds out more about him, can she still say it's the same person, or will she finally break down and end her pain, NaruSaku eventual, angst**

**Desert Wind  
Summary: Naruto gets slapped by Sakura and Ino for always trying to beat Sasuke, in his anger, he smacks both of them pours his heart out at them, telling them what life is like for him, but when he's done, they have completely ignored him, and yell at him for smacking them, in pure rage, he bursts into Tsunades office and throws his headband directly at her face and saying that he quits being a ninja of Konoha. When he leaves, he decides to go to Suna and as a ninja there so he can train his wind based chakra, two years later, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba are the only genin of the Rookie Nine that still live in Konoha, but when they take the test, they see someone who looks VERY familiar, but he's from Suna, so they CAN'T know him… right? NaruTema, GodlyNaruto**

**Vengeance for a Friend  
Sasuke dies and asks Naruto to take his Sharingan and kill Itachi, Naruto, now a young, hyper version of Kakashi, Naruto is trying to learn the basics of Sharingan and gain enough strength to fulfill his promise to his best friend and kill Itachi, but can he do it, or will Akatsuki capture him now that he's basically coming TO them? Inspired by Irunic-Kori's New Copycat Nin**

**OK, I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE, THERE WILL BE NO YURI OR YAOI PAIRINGS, the reason that it says that the main charaters of the story are Naruto and Sakura, is because they're the main characters, that doesn't make them an instant couple, I'm sorry yuri fans, but I find it disgusting, no offence to lesbians and gays, but I don't swing like that, and I just can't write it, so those of you who chose yuri pairing to vote for… revote, and this time, straight couples only, please, I'm begging you**

**Anyway, Sasuke Fate Poll**

**Sasuke Dies: 1  
Sasuke Dies redeeming his clan:0  
Sasuke Lives, but gets his ass kicked:0  
Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan in Nayukis eyes: 1  
Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan in everyones eyes:0**

**From the looks of it, I'm going to have to flip a coin, so please start voting on this poll in your reviews**

**Nayukis Poll**

**Nayuki/Kiba:0  
Nayuki/Choji:0  
Nayuki/OC:0 *If people don't start voting for Non-yuri couples, I'm using this, and it will be a guy*  
Nayuki/Gaara:0  
Nayuki/Shikamaru:0  
(New Couples)  
Nayuki/Haku  
Nayuki/Sasuke:1 *A friend wanted this, If you want this couple, remember to vote for Sasuke living and redeeming his clan***

**Sakuras Poll**

**Sakura/Lee:0  
Sakura/OC:0  
Sakura/--- *YOU CAN PICK ANY MALE EXCEPT FOR SASUKE, I HATE SASUSAKU!!***

**Zabuza Pairing Poll**

**Zabuza/Shizune  
Zabuza/OC  
Zabuza/--- *Any female that's in his age bracket or close***

**Kakashi Pairing Poll**

**Kakashi/Anko:0  
Kakashi/Rin:0  
Kakashi/OC:0**

**Iruka Pairing Poll**

**Anko/Iruka:0  
Iruka/Shizune:0  
Iruka/Ayame:0**


	4. Chapter 4

---Nayukis POV---

"Ok Zabuza-sensei, so what do I need to do first?" I asked, and Zabuza looked me in the eyes

"You need to become strong enough to lift my zanbatou, so try it now" Zabuza said, handing me his sword, as soon as he let go of the handle

"EEP!!" BOOM! "OW!"

"hahaha, looks like you need a lot of training" Zabuza said laughing as he took his sword back "Here, put these on" he said, dropping four sets of weights on stomach, knocking the wind out of me

"OW, could you try to NOT kill me!?" I asked, causing him to laugh even harder

"just wear those all the way back to village, every day they'll get heavier, by the time we get to Konoha, you'll be able to stand up holding my sword, but you won't be able to swing it" Zabuza explained, and I started to walk towards the group

"Nayuki, why are you being so slow?" Sasuke asked, and I glared at him before showing him one of the weights

"Cause I just gained two hundred pounds on each freaking limb!" I screamed, and Sasuke took a few steps back

"Why are you so grumpy, is it your time of the month?" Haku asked

Zabuza, Kakashi, and Sasuke all became very, very scared

"What?" haku asked, then he turned towards me, I had my harp out "Oh crap…"

"DON'T EVER, ASK ME ABOUT THAT!!!" I screamed **"LYRIC OF THE REACCURRING NIGHTMARE!!!" **I screamed as I played my harp, Haku started screaming his head off and clawing at his eyes, I kept playing for a few minutes, Haku was lying on the ground drooling at that point

"Wow… that's evil…" Kakashi said, then he turned towards me "Remind me never to get on your bad side"

"Don't get on my bad side" I reminded him, causing him to sweatdrop, he picked Haku up before walking towards the village again

"Come on, Konoha is still a day or two away from here" Kakashi stated, and we nodded, but didn't get anywhere before 'back-up' arrived

"Kakashi, how are things?" Asuma said as he ran up

"SASUKE-KUN!!" Ino screamed, charging up to Sasuke and giving him a bear hug

"Does this happen often?" Zabuza asked

"Unfortunately" Sasuke and I said simultaneously, and Zabuza sighed

"And I thought you Konoha nin were actual ninja" Zabuza said

"Hey, you guys alright?" Shikamaru asked, Choji was right behind him, eating a bag of chips

"We're fine Shikamaru, you guys are too late, not only did we defend Tazuna, but we killed Gato, thereby freeing the Wave country, and got one of the Seven Swordsman to come and join Konohas ranks, he's also teaching me" I said, Choji dropped his bag of chips, Shikamaru's face was priceless, eyes the size of dinner plates and his lower jaw was on the ground, and Ino… was still hanging onto Sasukes neck, not hearing a word I just said, Asuma was looking at Zabuza cautiously, as if trying to anticipate an attack

"Um… Hi?" Zabuza said, trying to figure out what Asuma was doing "Anyway, Nayuki, have the weights gotten any heavier?"

"A little, it's hard to walk that's for sure" I said, and Zabuza smiled

"Alright then, when you're able to walk with normal effort, you'll be able to pick up and zanbatou" Zabuza said "And no using chakra to increase your strength Illusionist"

"What happened to Nayuki-san?" I asked, and Zabuza laughed

"Illusionist fits you better" Zabuza pointed out, and I sighed

"I guess so… I still like my name better though"

"Well, once you're able to use a zanbatou, I'll start calling you by your name"

"Fine!" I said, and I began to start walking again, trying to go as fast as possible, I started to move at a normal pace, it was difficult, but I was still going fast enough so I wouldn't be considered a burden to the team

"Nayuki, you're going to overexert yourself!" Kakashi said, trying to get me to slow down

"Then I'll overexert myself, I won't be a burden" I said, glaring at my senseis for trying to make me comfortable, training isn't comfortable, it's excruciating, that's how you know it's working

"Nayuki, please, if you overexert yourself then you'll die"

"… You really think that's a BAD THING!?" I screamed "ASK ANY ONE OF THE VILLAGERS, HELL, ASK THE COUNCIL MEMBERS AND CLAN HEADS, THEY ALL WANT ME DEAD, THEY WANT ME TO DIE SO THEY CAN THROW A FUCKING PARTY!!!"

Kakashi just stood there, his visible eye was huge, same with everyone else

"WHY DO YOU THINK THEY RAPED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE, IT WAS SO I WOULD COMMIT SUICIDE DAMNIT, AND THE SCARS, DO YOU THINK THAT I ASKED THEM TO DO THAT SO I WOULD HAVE A LITTLE MORE PAIN ENDURANCE, NO, THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL ME, AND THEY WOULD HAV IF HIRUZEN HADN'T INTERVENED!" I said, I still couldn't cry though "AND AFTER I UNLOCKED MY KEKKEI GENKAI, AFTER HAVING PERFECT GRADES, DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, THE DAMNED ACADEMY TOOK MY TESTS AND RIPPED THEM TO SHREDS AND MADE FAKE TESTS SO THAT IT LOOKED LIKE I WAS A COMPLETE IDIOT, EVERY DAY OF MY LIFE IS NOTHING MORE THEN TORTURE, IF YOU THINK THAT IBIKI CAN EVEN HOPE TO TORTURE ME, THINK AGAIN, I'VE GONE THROUGH SHIT WOULD DESTROY ANYONES SANITY!!"

"Nayuki, what are you talking about?" Zabuza asked, I sighed

"You're looking at a Jinchuriki, I've been beaten, sliced up, and even bitten by Inuzuka dogs because of it, no-one in Konoha understands that I am the prison, not the prisoner, and that if they keep beating on the prison walls, the prisoner will come out and kill them all" I explained

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, and I sighed

"What I'm about to show you guys is something I've only shown my team… for them, he came out because of a large amount of killer intent, courteously of yours truly, this time… it'll be from a summoning jutsu…" I said, biting through the skin on the tip of my thumb **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

From the smoke appeared my good friend, and mentor in most of my jutsu, Kyuubi, but he was in his human form

"Hey, what's up?" Kyuubi asked all of us, his nine tails wagging behind him slowly

"Guys, meet my blessing and curse, a blessing because he gives me a huge amount of chakra and because he taught me my musical jutsus, but a curse because he's the reason I am treated like I'm lower then dirt, The Kyuubi"

"Pleased to meet you guys, sorry about the attack, but I was being controlled, stupid Eternal Sharingan… Oh, and Nayuki, when are YOU going to visit ME again?" Kyuubi asked, looking at me with a slightly odd look

"Next time I get the chance to meditate, why?"

"Oh, no reason, it's just that whenever I visit you, there's nowhere to sit and chat"

"Oh… ok…" I said, like that mattered, whenever I entered my mind, we're in a desolate area with a mourning stone in the middle, where would we sit?

"Nayuki, PLEASE tell me that this is a genjutsu of yours!!" Asuma said, he looked terrified

"… Um… ok… it's my latest genjutsu" I said sarcastically, much to Asumas displeasure

"Asuma-san, I regret to inform you that I'm very real, and before you ask, no, the seal is not breaking, I'm like a personal summon, because I'm in her body and all"

"But… how does she know you so well… it's as if you're"

"Best friends, well, he has used his chakra to heal me when the villagers tried to kill me, he's actually a kind spirit… if you're nice to him as well… and we met about… eight years ago… on that day, he helped me go back to normal" I explained, and Asuma understood instantly

"I see… well… as long as we don't have a repeat of what happened twelve years ago… we can look over this development… right?" Asuma asked his team

"I guess… troublesome demons" Shikamaru said, causing Kyuubis left eye to twitch

"Well (Munch) if he's on your side (Munch) and you're on our side (Munch) then he's on our side (Munch) making him our ally (Munch) so we shouldn't hurt him" Choji said, he had picked his chips back up and was eating them again, Kyuubi seemed to like him, as Choji was not only nice, but used quite a bit of rationality in his statement

Ino though, reacted differently

"WHAT, HOW CAN YOU GUYS ACT LIKE THAT, HE KILLED HUNDREDS OF PEOPLE, INCLUDING PARTS OF OUR FAMILIES!!" Ino cried out, then she pointed at me "AND YOU, LETTING IT WALK AROUND AS IF HE'S INNOCENT, WHAT KIND OF 'PRISON' LET'S THEIR PRISONERS WALK FREE!?"

The others gasped, as I started to release a huge amount of killer intent towards Ino

"AND WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE, ABOUT MY LOVE FOR SASUKE, YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT LO- GAHK!!!" she said as I pinned her to a tree by her neck

"Listen… to me Ino… one more outburst and you'll end up like the demon brothers!" I screamed to her face "USE YOUR DAMNED MIND TRANSFER TECHNIQUE AND LEARN ABOUT MY PAST BEFORE YOU START SCOLDING ME, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WATCH AS THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER CARED ABOUT YOU IS CUT IN HALF, IS BLOOD LITERALLY PUMPING OUT OF HIS BODY WHILE HIS KILLER PURPOSELY BATHES IN THE BLOOD, DO YOU!?!?!?" I screamed, pushing her into the tree, increasing the pressure on her bones to the point of being on the brink of snapping "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE RAPED MULTIPLE TIMES EVERYDAY FOR THREE YEARS, HALF OF THEM BEING GANGBANGS, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE, DO YOU!?!?" I asked, tears were streaming down her face "FOR ME, KYUUBI WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO COMFORT ME, TO CARE ABOUT ME, TO LOVE ME LIKE I WAS HIS OWN DAUGHTER, HE'S A FATHER FIGURE TO ME, KAKASHI IS ONLY MORE OF A FATHER FIGURE BECAUSE KAKASHI KNOWS HOW I FEEL!!" I screamed, smashing her across the face right after letting her go, she went a few feet before she landed face down on the path, I walked over to her, she was still crying "GET UP, IF YOU CAN'T TAKE A DULL PAIN LIKE THAT THEN YOU CAN'T BE A NINJA!!!" I screamed, the others gasped

---Sakuras POV---

I was scared, if that's what she considered DULL pain, what was her version of real pain? Ino was crying in pure fear and pain, I could tell, but Nayuki seemed to be nowhere near done with her yet

"I BET THE PAIN I'VE GONE THROUGH WOULD KILL YOU, EVEN IF THERE WERE NO WOUNDS!" Nayuki screamed as she picked Ino back up, even Kyuubi was shaking a bit "TO HAVE INUZUKA DOGS BITE YOU AS IF YOU WERE A CHEW TOY, TO HAVE DESTRUCTION BUGS ALL OVER YOU AS THEY ATE AWAY YOUR CHAKRA, TO HAVE WHITE HOT JAVELINS THRUST ALL THE WAY THROUGH YOUR BODY, TO BE BRANDED AS A DEMON!!!!" She screamed, ripping off her overcoat, revealing her scars, but, like before, a portion of her skin was covered by wrappings, which she took off, all of us except for Zabuza, Kakashi, and Asuma gasped

Underneath the wrapping on her middle area was a scar shaped like the word 'Demon'

"DO YOU HAVE A BRANDING LIKE THIS, WERE YOU CUT THIS BADLY, HAVE YOU HAD HOSPITALS REFUSE TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU WERE COVERED IN LIFE-THREATENING WOUNDS!?!?"

Ino was staring at her in pure fear, her entire body was trembling, finally, Nayuki sighed

"You need to train, and I mean actually train, no running after Sasuke hoping he'll marry you, and what I said about your 'love' for Sasuke is true, it's nothing more than a fangirlish obsession that'll get you killed" Nayuki explained, then she picked Ino up, causing Ino to gasp in fear "I know it's hard for you to take in, but it's the truth"

She released Ino and walked over to Kyuubi "I'm sorry abouyt that Kyuubi-san, you don't deserve such treatment, you were forced to attack a village you loved and defended against your will, and then forced into a weak container" she said before walking towards Konoha again, Kyuubi just stood there staring at her

"Poor kit… she deserves better treatment then the treatment she gets" Kyuubi said before turning into a cloud of red mist that spiraled towards Nayuki, reentering her body

"Nayuki, do wanna hang out sometime, with our team?" Shikamaru asked, Choji instantly beamed

"Ya, it'd be fun!" Choji said, forgetting that he had a bag of chips in his hand, Nayuki turned towards them

"… I'd like that, but first I want to master a zanbatou of my own, along with another weapon I found out about just before I went on this mission" Nayuki said before pulling out a scroll and wiping some blood on it, then two large metal rings with blades coming out of them appeared *Think Axels (Kingdom Hearts 2) chakrams, but without any special colors, just plain black* "They're called Chakrams, apparently my mother was worked well with these" Nayuki explained "They're perfect for close and long range combat"

"Well, let's get going" Kakashi said, he came close to Nayuki before pointing towards Ino, who was being helped up by Shikamaru "Did you really have to do that?" he asked

"Trust me, now that she knows that there's someone who is that much stronger then her, and therefore more likely to get Sasuke, she'l shape up" Nayuki said, purposely being loud enough for Ino to hear her

Ino's eyes became huge, and then she turned to Shikamaru

"Would you train with me when we get back, I need to get stronger!"

Wow…

Nayuki just smirked as she walked past us, she was already moving at normal speed, but she looked like she looked like she was in pain

---Two Days Later, Konoha, Nayukis POV---

"OK, GIMME THE SWORD!" I said putting my hands out, waiting for him to drop his sword into my hands, Zabuza simply laughed

"Fine fine, jeez" He said, dropping the sword right into my hands, it was still heavy, but I could hold it now

"YES!"

"Alright, now let's go to a training ground for the next part" Zabuza said, but I shook my head

"No, I promised I would speak to him in my mindscape as soon as possible, so I'm going to my place to meditate" I said "Tomorrow we'll do the next part of the training" I said running home and leaving the others to report the mission

When I got home, I ran into my room and started to meditate

---Mindscape---

I enter my mindscape with relative ease this time, sometimes it was a little hard, in front of me was a desolate area with a mourning stone in the middle, but there was more this time

"What the hell?" I said, Kyuubi was sitting on a chair, which was new, so were the bed and other pieces of assorted furniture "How the hell did you pull this off?"

Kyuubi instantly got up "Actually, you did this, you've been gaining friends, so your mind is becoming more welcoming, first thing to come up was the bed, then the chair, which is quite comfy, then the table, and then everything else popped up all at once" he said, leading me to the furniture "At this rate, you'll have made enough friends to make a house in your own head, oh, and your memories made a library shelf" he said, pointing at a large bookshelf full of books "Touch a book and you'll see your life from a third person view"

"Wow… so why did you really want me to be here?" I asked, and kyuubi smirked before bringing his head to my ear

"look at yourself, you're more mature mentally, literally" He said, then I glaced at myself and gasped, I looked like I was in my thirties

"HOLY CRAP!" I said, then I hit my palm into my face "I should have noticed when I looked at you and saw that you were my height"

"Yep" he said, then he put a hand to my cheek "But that's not all" He said, then he smashed his lips to mine, I pulled away

"K-K-K-Kyuubi-san, what are you doing!?" I asked, and he chuckled a bit

"Oh come on, I've been inside of you all your life, don't tell me you didn't see the signs of how I was feeling about you" Kyuubi said, coming closer to me, I didn't move away, I knew what he meant

The way he always calmed me down, the way he always helped me stay happy, the way he acted closer then a father at times

"You… love me… don't you?" I asked, and he smiled

"Ya… I do…" He said, smashing his lips to mine again, I didn't, couldn't pull away, and returned the kiss, after a few seconds, he pulled away

"but as much as I care about you, I won't steal you from having a relationship with another of your kind, so go on, have a relationship with someone from your race, but remember, I love you"

"Kyuubi-kun… I love you as well, we'll still be together, just not out in the open, I'll be with you here" I said, and he kissed me again, then he kissed my neck, I moaned before something pulled me out of my meditation, and into reality

---Reality---

"NAYUKI STOP MEDITATING AND HELP ME!!!" Someone screamed, into my EAR

"OWWWWW, WHAT IS IT!?" I screamed, turning towards the person screaming at me, it was Ino

"I need help, you're strong, how do you train?" Ino asked, before pulling back "Tell me!"

"I'm only telling you so that Konoha has more useful kunoichi, I wake up at two thirty, I start out with weight lifting for three hours straight, then I started doing laps around the village, which not only trains me but also makes an informal patrol route that I have used to help defend the village, for another three hours, then I train my chakra capacity during breakfast with all that ramen and convert the calories into chakra by doings as many repulses as possible, stopping just before I faint, that lasts about thirty minutes from breakfast to nearly fainting, then I do something you can't do because I heal MUCH faster than you, Pain Endurance, in which I use a few shadow clones to LITERALLY beat myself up, then repeat my first two training exercises while still heavily beaten, which causes my wounds to act up, making them hurt more, so that I can get used to moving around while on the brink of death, I start doing my Ninjutsu then, for two hours… by then it's seven o' clock in the evening, and I do my Genjutsu practice for three hours, making it ten o' clock, and sleep for five hours before getting up again to repeat the whole thing all over again"

"What about lunch and dinner?"

"I eat so much ramen because I skip those" I said, and Ino looked at me like I was crazy

"Look, I'm always on a diet, but even I eat lunch and dinner!" Ino said, and I nodded

"Yep, but I can't really pay to eat that often, I'm lucky to get to eat as much as I do during breakfast, if I ate during lunch and dinner as well, the cost would be too much, and I wouldn't have this apartment to live in" I explained "Who did you find out where I lived anyway, no-one but Jiji, Anko, and Kakashi know where I live"

"I asked all three of them, but none of them told me, so i just looked around, eventually I came here, it's the cheapest apartment complex in all of Konoha, so I tried it out, and the person asked if I was here to beat you up like the people do when you're out on the street, I said I just wanted to talk, and he lead me here"

"Oh… ok" I said

"anyway, what do you think I should replace your pain endurance with so I can train?" Ino asked, and I thought for a moment

"I don't know; maybe train whit your team?" I said, and Ino nodded before running off to setup her new training regiment, then someone knocked on my door "Who is it now?"

I went to the door, and then used a seal to make sure that if it was a villager then they would need permission to get in before opening it, in the door was Gai and his team

"Gai, why are you here?" I asked before he smashed into the invisible barrier "Sorry, you guys can come in now" I said, lowering the seals effects on them, his team came in before he finally got up "Exactly how hard did you hit that barrier?" I asked, and he glomped me "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!?" I screamed before he let me go

"Such endurance, perseverance, and hard work, your training regiment is even harder than my own!" Gai said before letting me go "You are truly youthful!"

"Uh… thanks?" I said, not sure why he always used that term "do you guys want some tea or something?"

"That would be nice" Tenten said, and Neji nodded

"Ok, hold on" I said before pulling out a scroll and getting five bags of tea leaves from it "If you think this is unusual, you should see what else I've been forced to seal away from vandalism" I said before doing the same thing for some teacups and a teapot

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, and I sighed

"I have to seal everything, that's why you don't see much furniture, most of my furniture is in scrolls, same with my clothes, food, even my toothbrush… and before you ask, yes, people have actually destroyed my toothbrushes, hell, they burned all my clothes once, luckily I was gone at the time so I still had one set of clothes to go get new ones in" I explained, and Neji nodded

"Then it makes sense that you put that barrier up" Neji said "And yes, I noticed it with my Byakugan, but it's almost unnoticeable even for me, how did you make it?"

"funny you should ask, I didn't make it, it was something my father made so fangirls wouldn't steal his clothes" I said, then I laughed "I found his journal once, you wouldn't believe some of the things in that little book, one time he found his house full of fangirls waiting to ambush him" I said laughing, then I looked down "I wish I knew him"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked, and I looked at her

"Didn't Gai or Lee tell you, I know I didn't, but they should"

"I don't know either" Lee said, and Gai looked down

"Team, Nayuki is alone, she never knew her parents, and her twin brother was killed before her eyes"

"I'm not completely alone, you know that Gai, and he's actually very nice" I said, sipping a little tea, Gai was looking at me in complete shock

"You mean… you know?"

"I've even kissed him before, in my mindscape of course" I said, and Gai grabbed me

"HOW!?"

"Um… what do you mean?"

"How did you meet him!?"

"I meditated, hoping for a vision of my brother so I could ask him what I should do, instead I met 'him' in my mindscape, would you like to ask him about the attack?" I said, biting my thumb "Or would me being his prison piss off your students?"

Gai just stared at me, he knew why I had bit my thumb "You… c-c-c-c-can… sum-m-m-m-m-m-mon h-h-h-h-him!?" he stuttered, and I nodded

"Well, he does live inside of my body, it only makes sense" I said, and Gai dropped me

"And you've kissed him?"

"Well… at first, he kissed me, then after I got an explaination, he kissed me again, and I returned it, so ya, I've kissed him, but he's like a mental boyfriend, I'm still going to get a human one" I said, then I did a few handsigns "Prepare to meet the king of all demons!" I said, and Gai got into a defensive postion, his students doing the same **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

When Kyuubi came out, he saw Gai and Lee first "What, the hell, is up with the jumpsuits?" Kyuubi asked before Gai backed up "What, never seen the human form of a demon?" he asked, and I facevaulted

"Kyuubi-kun, they don't quite trust you" I said, causing Tenten to gasp

"This is Kyuubi, I thought he was dead, and a lot bigger while I'm at it" Tenten said, and Kyuubi sighed

"Ok, first thing, I'm not dead, I'm sealed inside of Nayuki, second, I said I was in my human form" Kyuubi said, turning to the team "As for why I attacked, as I'm sure you're curious, I was being controlled, I really liked this place, emphasis on LIKED, I've grown to hate it because of how Nayuki is treated, but, she wants it to stay standing, so I'll protect it like I always had before I was forced to attack" He explained, then he turned to Gai and put his hand out for a handshake "What do you say, let bygones be bygones?"

"I can't really say that, but I can try to at least be somewhat friendly, considering that Nayuki trusts you, and her trust is next to impossible to obtain" Gai said, shaking Kyuubis hand

"That's all I can ask for" Kyuubi answered before walking back to me

"Gai-sensei, what did you mean when you said her trust is hard to obtain?" Lee asked, and Gai sighed

"It's not my place to say… I'm sorry, but I won't say it" Gai said "It's too unyouthful on the offenders parts" Gai said, and i sighed

"I'll tell you what he means, but I don't want any pity" I said, and the others nodded

"Are you sure you want to tell them Nayuki?" Gai asked, and I shook my head

"No, but I will anyway," I said, then I took a deep breath "My life isn't a pampered one, far from it, in my life I have been stoned, burned, stabbed, sliced, branded, and even raped by both villagers and ninja alike, I've been used as a feast for the Aburame insects, a chew toy for the Inuzuka dogs and wolves, and at one time a test subject for the techniques of the Yamanaka and Nara clans, the only thing that kept me alive was the fact that I was favored by the Hokage himself, and the villagers didn't want to be imprisoned or worse, and the Ninja didn't want to be tortured and then killed, so I lived through it" I said, Lee was crying while sputtering things about unyouthfulness, Neji looked fairly pissed, Tenten was in utter shock

"What do you mean by 'branded'?" Neji finally asked, and I started to unzip my coat

"Before anyone freaks, I still have some clothing under this, as for why I have this thing, it was the cheapest thing I could by to hide my scars" I said, taking off the coat and working on unraveling the bandages that covered where I had been branded, when it was revealed, Tenten gasped, Neji looked shocked out of his mind, then looked like he was about to go on a killing spree, and Lee looked even more shocked then Neji had been, I soon rewrapped the branding and put my coat back on "Now do you understand, and, I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to go, I have training to do, feel free to copy my training regiment, just don't do the pain endurance, you might kill yourselves, literally" I said, and unsummoned Kyuubi

I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast because of Zabuzas weights, so it took me a while to get to where he told me to go

"So, what happened illusionist?" He asked, and I relayed the whole story, except for the me kissing Kyuubi part "Well, definitely different, let's get to training"

Then he gave him his sword and began to throw boulders and trees at me

"HOLY CRAP!!!" I said, jumping out of the way of them when he stopped

"DON'T DODGE THEM, USE THE SWORD TO CUT THEM IN HALF!" He said, then he started to chuck more boulders at me, I did what I was supposed to, it wasn't flawless, but I still saved myself from dying

"Now, we're going to repeat this until you can do it perfectly" Zabuza said after a few hours, I just looked at him

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, THIS IS HOW YOU WERE TRAINED!?" I asked, and he shook his head

"Nope, but this way seems to be more effective"

"EH!?" was all I could get out before more heavy objects were thrown at me, I kept going for ten hours straight before he stopped for a moment

"EXACTLY HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO TAKE!?!?" I asked, and he laughed

"A few months at this rate, it took me a few years, so this is definitely a better way to train" Zabuza said before passing out from exhaustion

I soon followed

---Three months later---

"WAKE UP!!" A voice ran out before I felt a kick to my face

"OWW!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?" I screamed at the person who kicked me, it was Zabuza

"Time to get back to your training!" Zabuza said, dropping his sword into my hands and jumping back to a pile of huge and heavy objects "GET READY!!"

"Wait hold on I need to get up!"

"GO!" He yelled before hurling the objects at me, I got up and started slashing the boulders, tree, metal girders, and other assorted objects as fast as I could, that's all we did for a full twelve hours

"Can we get something to eat?" I asked, and Zabuza laughed

"Sure, after we get you your sword, you finally mastered mine" he said before walking towards a blacksmith

"YES, FINALLY, NO MORE TORTUROUS TRAINING!!!" I screamed before we entered the building

"Hello, how can I help y… leave" the blacksmith said "I won't serve a demon"

"She's not the demon" Zabuza said "and if don't make her a real zanbatou, I'll kill you" Zabuza said, putting his blade to the man's neck, and the man gulped

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it" He said "What kind of blade were you thinking of?"

"A Zanbatou, about the same size as his, but with a waving design like a kris * link to the wiki page of what a kris is on my profile*, serrated, sharp tip, and made to cut and slice through enemy ninja" I answered, and Zabuza laughed

"I like your style, that sounds like a wicked blade Nayuki" Zabuza said before patting me on the head like a person would pat a puppy

**(A'N)**

**For those of you who think that this is a FemNaruKyuubi only, you're wrong, Nayuki will have a human boyfriend, but I always planned on Kyuubi doing that, at first it was going to be a lemon, but I'm no good at those, plus it would be kinda weird for them to just start screwing like that, but they most likely will screw at some point for those of you who want them too, so don't worry**

**Ok, So far I haven't had many votes, so I'm going to prolong the actually pairing and sasukes fate until I have a fair number of votes, so for those of you who want to see pairing and sasukes fate, start voting!**

**Here are the voting stats**

**Sasuke Dies: 1  
Sasuke Dies redeeming his clan: 0  
Sasuke Lives, but gets his ass kicked: 0  
Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan in Nayukis eyes: 1  
Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan in everyones eyes: 0**

**Nayukis Poll**

**Nayuki/Kiba: 0  
Nayuki/Choji: 1  
Nayuki/OC: 0  
Nayuki/Gaara: 0  
Nayuki/Shikamaru: 0  
Nayuki/Haku: 0  
Nayuki/Sasuke: 1**

**Sakuras Poll**

**Sakura/Lee: 0  
Sakura/OC: 0  
Sakura/--- *YOU CAN PICK ANY MALE EXCEPT FOR SASUKE, I HATE SASUSAKU!!*: 0**

**Zabuza Pairing Poll**

**Zabuza/Shizune: 0  
Zabuza/OC: 0  
Zabuza/--- *any female that's in his age bracket or close*: 0**

**Kakashi Pairing Poll**

**Kakashi/Anko: 0  
Kakashi/Rin: 0  
Kakashi/OC: 0**

**Iruka Pairing Poll**

**Anko/Iruka: 0  
Iruka/Shizune: 0  
Iruka/Ayame: 0**


	5. Chapter 5

---Two Weeks Later---

"Here demon, take it and go" the blacksmith said, handing me the sword that Zabuza had forced to him make

"Thank you sir, here" I said, giving him ten times the amount for the sword before leaving

It was perfect, the blade was exactly how I wanted it to be, curved like a kris, serrated with hundreds of teeth, the hilt was plain, so was the handle, but I didn't care, the blade itself was perfect

"ZABUZA-SENSEI, CHECK IT OUT!!!" I said, throwing the blade to him the same way he had when he had tried to kill us

"SHIT!" he screamed as the blade went right over his head "DON'T DO THAT!!!"

"Heh heh, couldn't resist, but anyway, check it out!" I said, Zabuza grabbed the sword and pulled it out of the tree

"Nice weight, and the style is definitely yours, what with your sadistic nature, what are you going to name it?" Zabuza asked, and I shrugged

"I don't know" I said "What should I call it?"

"Well, mine is named because of its ability to decapitate people with ease, find out what your blade is good for, and give it a name that relates it to the ability" Zabuza said

"Ok!" I said, I looked at my blade, wondering what I could do with it, the curved design, the double edged blade, the vein

Hello?

I looked closer, there was a vein in the blade, not a broken spot, just a vein

"Why is there a vein in this thing?" I asked, and Zabuza laughed

"A vein you say, try adding chakra, it might be a chakra blade" Zabuza said

---Blacksmiths POV---

'_I'm sorry kid, I know I acted badly, but I have to keep my business running, hope you find the addition to you blade' _I thought as I looked out a window, wondering if she'd ever come back

---Nayukis POV---

"Alright Zabuza-sensei" I started to push wind chakra into the blade, then I spun around once to build up speed, and swung it

A blade of pure chakra launched out of the blade, slicing down a few hundred trees

"…Wow…" Was all I could manage

"Ya… I got a name for it, Slicing Wave" Zabuza said

"Tha… That fits"

"So… you're going to work on using your chakrams now?"

"Yep!" I said, summoning the chakrams that I had shown the others on our way back here from the Wave, but an ANBU jumped in front of us

"Ms. Uzumaki, please come with me"

"Does this have to do with Ino?" I asked, and the ANBU shook his head

"No, it's not a punishment based thing, but I'll admit, the Ino incident had a part in this"

"Fine… do you have a scroll I can have, for my new sword?" I asked, showing him Slicing Wave

"Oh… um… here" the ANBU said, handing me a blank scroll, and quickly sealed Slicing Wave into it

"Ok, let's go" I said, and the ANBU picked me up "WHAT THE HELL MAN!?"

"Sorry, we'll go faster this way" the ANBU said before using a Shunshin to get us to where ever I was wanted

---Ninja Council Chambers, Inoichis POV---

"Did you hear about what happened on the way here, apparently she kicked the crap out of your daughter Inoichi" Tsume said "I always liked her you know, all the dogs seemed to like her"

"Tsume, don't mention my daughter, she has been training herself to the brink of exastuantion and past it ever since she came back from that damn mission" I said, I can't say that her sudden interest in train was a bad thing, but this was too much

"I heard about that, ever find out who gave her that training regiment?" Shikaku asked, and I nodded

"She's coming here now" I said, and an ANBU came in with a girl on his shoulder, she was kicking and screaming

"LET ME GO I'M JUST AS FAST AS YOU DAMNIT!!!" Nayuki screamed "LET GO LET GO LET GO, THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A GIRL!!"

"Hawk, put her down gently" Hiashi ordered, and Hawk simply dropped her

"OW, ASSHOLE!" Nayuki said "HE SAID GENTLY!"

"That is gentle for you demon" Hawk said, earning him a well place, chakra enhanced, kick to the balls

"Ouch..." Choza said, and Tsume laughed

"Nice shot kid!" Tsume said, going over to Nayuki and rubbing her hair

"Nayuki, we need to talk" Hiashi stated, and Nayuki looked at the ninja council before tilting her head

"Does this have to do with Kyuubi-kun?"

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KUN!?" Hiashi stuttered "WHY WOULD YOU CALL HIM THAT!?"

"Well… he's nice, handsome, a good kisser, smart, loving, a good massager" Nayuki said as she counted the reasons on her fingers "and he lives inside my head, when you've never been able to separate from a being for that long AND that being is kind and gentle, you fall in a form of love I guess, don't worry, we haven't fucked… yet…" Nayuki said before sitting down in a chair

"well, don't you have a colorful vocabulary" Danzo said, and Nayuki glared at him

"I'm still not sleeping with The Uchiha, just so we're clear" Nayuki pointed out "But I'll admit, he's starting to open up and release his emotions, maybe he'll begin to forget his revenge someday"

"What do you mean by 'a good kisser?'" I asked, and she shrugged

"um… we've kissed in my Mindscape, you've been there, only now it has some furniture" she explained, the ninja council looked scared out of their minds "What, I'm still a protector of Konoha, I won't betray Konoha, ever, in my brothers memory, I will protect this village" Nayuki vowed, and the others relaxed slightly "now why did you guys call for me?" she asked, and I sighed

"Ino has been training to the brink of exhaustion; did you have a part in that?" I asked, and Nayuki nodded

"I kicked her ass for yelling at me and Kyuubi and then 'whispered' to Kakashi that Ino would shape up because someone is much stronger then her, and therefore has a better chance of getting Sasuke, once we got back, she interrupted my meditation and asked what my training regiment was, I told her and had her change a part that only I can do because of my… regeneration" she explained "she probably made other alterations, but I don't care, is it a problem that she's training?"

"Not at all, it's just, the training regiment you gave her has made her stronger in these past few months then any training she's ever done before" I explained, and Nayuki tilted her head

"She's actually trained before?" she asked, and we all facevaulted

"OF COURSE SHE HAS!!" I yelled, and Nayuki started cleaning one of her ears

"Loud much?" she said, pulling her finger out of her ear "So what is the problem?"

"We want you to help Sasuke" A member of the civilian council said, and Nayuki glanced at him

"you're shitting me, the ninja council wants me to train The Uchiha?" Nayuki asked, and I shook my head

"No, we don't care, the civilian council is asking you to do it" I said, and a member of the civilian council slammed her palm into the table

"Not asking, ORDERING!" she screamed, and Nayuki yawned

"I'm sorry, but as a ninja I don't have to take orders for the civilian council" Nayuki pointed out, and Hiashi nodded

"It's true, she has every right to deny your request, as you're unable to order her around" Hiashi said "Only the Ninja Council can order a ninja to do something"

"Can I go now, I want to train with my chakrams before the chunin exam pops up, I still need time to master them, then I'll have mastered two specific weapons!" Nayuki said, her voice full of glee

"What other weapon have you mastered?" I asked, she grinned, and everyone shuddered, it was her evil grin, the one that said she was going to do something that was either horrifying, or very funny on her part, and very bad for her target

"Oh, not much, just this little guy" She said, swipping some blood on a scroll, Hawk freaked

"NONONONONO DON'T PULL THAT OUT INSIDE THE CHAMBERS!!" He yelled, but it was too late

In front of her was a zanbatou, it looked different from any I had ever seen

"This is my zanbatou, Slicing Wave" Nayuki explained "It has the ability to create waves of chakra slice through things VERY easily"

"How easily?" I asked

"Did you see that section of trees fall over?" She asked, and I nodded "That was one wave of chakra"

"SHOW SASUKE UCHIHA HOW TO USE THAT WEAPON AND GIVE IT TO HIM!!" another member of the civilian council 'ordered' and Nayuki readied her weapon, it started to glow with wind chakra

"I don't take orders from you, one more outburst like that and I'll forsake my brother's name and go to Iwa" She threatened, and the civilian council shuddered a bit

"You can't do that, they'll kill you!" a female member of the civilian council said, and Nayuki shook her head

"part of my training serves and an unofficial patrol route around Konohas walls, I know the weak points by heart, and I know that Zabuza Momochi and his student Haku would follow me there, they'd get three ninjas, two of them zanbatou wielders, one of them with a kekkei genkai, another kekkei genkai wielder, along with the best way to assault Konoha, they won't kill me, they'll praise me" Nayuki pointed out "So shut up, shape up, and LEARN YOUR PLACE!!" Nayuki screamed "NOT ONLY AM I A NINJA, BUT I AM THE LAST LIVING WIELDER OF THE FOURTH HOKAGES DOUJUTSU, THE AKAGAN, AND THE LAST LIVING UZUMAKI, DO YOU WANT TO LOSE THE POWER OF THE RED STORM!?" she screamed, power raging through her body and spiraling around her "IF YOU WANT TO LOSE THOSE KEKKEI GENKAI, THEN TRY TO GIVE ME ONE MORE ORDER, AND I'LL LEAVE INSTANTLY, AND YOU'LL HAVE IWA, SUNA, AND OTO ALL OVER YOUR ASSES!"

"Why Suna and Oto?" Danzo asked, and Nayuki sighed

"Oto doesn't like Konoha, and I have a friend in Suna" Nayuki said "Red hair, cute, a little nuts but that's what makes him cute"

"Who is he?" Tsume asked, and Nayuki shook her head

"Won't tell you, you might try to assassinate him" She said "which, might I add, would piss me off to no end"

"So?" a civilian council member asked, why couldn't they learn to stop trying to piss her off?

"Well, think about it, Kyuubi loves me, I love him, you piss me off, you piss him off, do we need a repeat of twelve years ago, and before you say anything, if you kill me, because he is now a personal summon, and not as connected to me as once thought, killing me releases him, and ignites his wrath" Nayuki said, the civilian council looked scared as hell, then one got cocky

"You can't kill us, we're the council!" he said, and Nayuki laughed

"You think I really care, in my view of things, the civilian councils bullshit is hurting Konoha, and as a protector of Konoha…" She said, letting them catch the hint

They did

"ARREST HER FOR THREATENING THE COUNCIL!" the cocky one ordered Hawk, who just stood there

"You're joking right?" Hawk asked "I ain't going anywhere near that kid, I think she should be promoted to ANBU, according to her records in battle, that I only just recently found, she has more power than most Jonin" Hawk said, then he looked at Nayuki "Sorry about earlier by the way"

"No harm no foul" she said before looking into the ANBUs masks eyeholes "You're a close range specialist right?"

"… I guess you could say that" Hawk said "I'm an assassin, not really made for actual combat"

"Oh... hmm…" Nayuki said, she was thinking "OH!" then she summoned a backpack full of scrolls "hold on"

Everyone was on edge, what on earth was she doing, first she asked for his specialty, then she starts rummaging through a backpack

"GOT IT!" she said, pulling out a scroll "It's an assassination jutsu" she said, handing the scroll to the ANBU "sorry about kicking and screaming, you were just following orders after all"

Hawk took the scroll and opened it, a wave of shock came from his body "WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?" He asked, and Nayuki pointed at the bag

"in this bag, I found it in my apartment a few years back, just sorta appeared one morning" she said "Why?"

"This is… I GOTTA GO!" he said, shunshining out of the room

"What was in that scroll?" I asked

"Um… I think that was the Hydra Fang scroll" Nayuki said

"The what?" Shikaku asked, and Hiashi cleared his throat

"It's an assassination jutsu, it summons three reptilian heads to bite and inject three different poisons into a person's body, killing them fairly quickly" Hiashi explained "it's not one of Orochimarus jutsus, but it's very similar"

"So, can I go?" Nayuki asked again after putting the backpack on her shoulder

"Would you be willing to share those among the rest of Konohas ninja?" Tsume asked, and Nayuki nodded

"Sure, what's each clan's specialty?" she asked

"Taijutsu" Chozu and Hiashi said in unison

"Ok…" she said, looking through the backpack "Here!" she said, tossing a scroll to both of them

"Assassination" Shikaku said, and she tossed him a scroll fairly quickly

"We work with our familiars" Tsume said, Shibi nodded

"Um… ok hold on… that could take a bit" she said, after a minute (and more proof of her colorful language) "Here we go!" she said, tossing them both a scroll

"Information gathering" I said, and Nayuki tossed me a scroll instantly

"I can't use that one, but it's good for interrogation" she said

"Why not?"

"Well… it's sorta… different" she said, I opened the scroll to see how

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I said "This is definitely a cruel jutsu!"

"What is it?" Shikaku asked

"It's an ability to keep a person alive on pure chakra, so that you can use lethal attacks to cause massive pain" I explained, showing him the scroll

"That's just horrific" he said "look at the diagrams, they show just how far you can go with this jutsu on a person, you can gut a guy and the man will still be alive"

"That's why I can't use it, I'm… not build to be an interrogator, I'm a killer, and not a torturer"Nayuki explained "I'll be taking my leave now" she said, bowing politely "I hope that the scrolls will help make Konoha more powerful"

With that being said, she left

---Nayukis POV---

I was walking through town, bored out of my mind, and pissed off too

"bunch of interbred idiots" I muttered as I walked down the street and turned towards the training grounds

"Hey, Nayuki!!" someone called out, I turned around to see Shikamaru and Choji

"Hey guys, what's up?"I asked, and Choji smiled

"We heard you learned how to use a zanbatou" Choji said before grabbing my wrist "come on, let's go!"

"Hey hold on WOAH!!" I said as the two pulled me into a restaurant, all the rookie nine was there

"Nayuki, you're here!" Ino said, pulling me into a hug "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, thanks to your training I'm closer to my team than ever, and I'm WAY stronger now!"

"LET GO!" I said, and Ino let go "now can someone tell me what's going on?"

"WE'RE CELEBRATING!" Kiba said, and Sakura pulled me down into my seat

"Ya, it's not every day a genin learns a jonin ranked form of Kenjutsu" Sakura said

"Hey, what's in the bag?" Sasuke asked

"Scrolls for various jutsus, I gave one to each member of the Ninja Council, apparently the Civilian Council wanted me to train you in everything I knew, and then give you everything I had, include my brand new zanbatou" I said, then I took off the backpack and rummaged through it "I even gave an assassination jutsu to an ANBU, here guys, check them out" I said, handing everyone a different scroll

"Wow, these are some really advanced techniques, where did you find them?" Sakura asked

"Well, a few years ago I woke up and this bag was on my couch" I answered "anyway, I'm outta here, I need to learn how to use my chakrams before the exam starts!" I said, shunshining to the training grounds before they could grab me and force me to stay

I got out my chakrams and the scroll that explained their usage

_Chakrams are very verisital weapons, they can be used as a melee style of attacking, which, from a distance, will look like a dance, or as medium range weapons when combined with chakra strings, the strings are purely to bring the weapon back, but if used correctly, can also wrap around your opponents_

"Sweet, let's start with the melee style, my zanbatous great and all, but it's kinda slow" I said, picking up the chakrams and spinning them in my hands "I only have two months before the exam, I have to be ready!"

I started to bob and weave with the blades, slicing and cutting at the tree in front of me,, then I summoned up some clones to fight against

"Let's go!" I said, and I started to attack my clones, but it wasn't enough, I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere "Damn it, who do I know that knows how to use chakrams?" I asked myself, no-one came to mind though, Kyuubi never used weapons, he always had his claws, Kakashi-sensei uses Ninjutsu, Gai uses Taijutsu, Kurenai uses Genjutsu, and Asuma uses knives

I kept training though; maybe I'd just make my own style

---Two Months Later---

I was breathing hard, I had found out that chakrams are difficult to use because of the fact that they're bladed rings, and one bad move could cause you to cut yourself

But I stopped making those mistakes, but the others had been going through the same training regiment I did, they were catching up to me because I was working on my weapons exclusively so I could master them in time

"Nayuki, there you are" Kakashi said from behind me "We need to talk"

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" I asked

"You know about the exams right?"

"Ya, why?"

"I nominated you three; I already told the others, make Konoha proud"

"I plan to, but can I ask you a question"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Why does the civilian council think they can get away with everything?" I asked, and Kakashi frowned

"Because no-one ever tries to stop them, I'm glad you showed them their place" Kakashi said, rubbing my head

"How did you know about that?" I asked, and Kakashi sighed

"That guy Hawk, used to be on my team when I was part of the ANBU black ops, we still hang out from time to time"

"Did he ever figure out that jutsu I gave him?"

"Ya, he won't stop bragging about how easy it made his latest assignment"

"Did he ever mention I gave him the scroll with that jutsu?"

"Yep, even showed us the scroll" Kakashi said "Did you ever learn it?"

"No, I have my honor, and to kill using poison is dishonorable in my view of things, but ANBU don't have that kind of leniency" I explained, and Kakashi nodded

"It's good to know you have some morality, I mean, after what happened to the demon brother, and that band of thugs that Gato hired…"

"Oh for the love of Kami Kakashi, you're STILL bothered about that?" I asked, and KAkashi nodded slightly

"Well, you used your fathers doujutsu for the sort of thing he would NEVER do, it frightens me because… what happens when you're grumpy, you seemed happy and cheery… for someone of your personality anyway"

"HEY!"

"But then you went and used their own blood to kill them, it makes me wonder, what would have happened if you had been in a bad mood?" Kakashi asked

"They would have been tortured, after all, in my time with Anko, I've learned a few things, and then I would have done to them what I did to the thugs"

"And to the thugs?"

"A dance…"

"I don't follow…"

"Yes… you do, remember my mother, I know one of the dances"

Kakashis visible eye became huge "Exactly how powerful are you!?"

"I'm strong, but I'm not the best…" I said, and Kakashi nodded

"That's most likely true… but I want to know, what is your other dream, your real dream"

I stared at him, how did he know?

"I… I don't know what you're talking about!" I lied "I have ONE dream, and it's to prove that true strength, unbeatable strength, is found by going through the hardest path!"

He put his hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid"

"No, I don't make promises, my brother may have made promises that he always kept, but I won't make promises as often as he did, I might make a vow every once and a while, but that's it"

"Please, for me" Kakashi was pleading at this point

"I'm sorry, I'm not my brother, he made promises all the time, I won't" I said, and Kakashi slumped a bit

"Fine, I guess I'll have to trust you"

"Yes, you will"

Kakashi sighed "Get going, the exams are soon"

"Alright, I hope you're not too mad at me for not making a promise"

"I can't force you to, now go"

I ran towards where the exam was supposed to take place, Sakura and Sasuke were already there

"So he actually found you huh?" Sasuke said, he seemed a bit agitated

"Listen, if you're angry that I ditched you guys, went to a training field Anko showed me so you wouldn't find me, and practiced how to use chakrams, I'm not sorry, I can't let myself fall behind the other people taking this exam" I explained, and Sakura sighed

"It's not that, though we were all a little mad about that, it's something else" Sakura said

"What?"

"It's The Civilian Council, they've been pushing Sasuke about something, and he's been acting agitated when it comes to you since then" Sakura whispered "He won't tell us what it is though"

"Any ideas?" I asked, and she nodded

"Well, it's the Civilian Council, they practically worship kekkei genkais, and are behind all the funding for the creation of new ones, and since you both are the last loyal bearers of two separate kekkei genkai…"

"I understand" I said "The Civilian Council needs to learn that they can't just order us around"

"I guess so, maybe you should ask him about it" Sakura whispered, and I shrugged

"Oi, Sasuke" I said, and Sasuke simply turned towards me

"What?"

"Why are you so agitated, did I do something wrong?" I asked, knowing what the problem most likely was

"No, it's not you, it's the damned council" He said, then he pulled me away from everyone else, we eventually were out of earshot from everyone else

"Sasuke, what's going on?" I asked

"The council, they're trying to push me into a relationship" Sasuke said "It's not that I don't like the girl, she's nice and all… but she doesn't trust me, or anyone that was from my clan for that matter, kinda like you"

"what kind of relationship?" I asked

"… they want me to court her and… become her husband…" He said, and I sighed

"So… they're pushing you now too" I asked

"You mean… you knew?" Sasuke asked

"Ya, the whole reason we're on the same team was because they wanted us to become lovers, I told them off of course" I said, waving it off "It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I see you as a friend, nothing more"

"I understand… so what do we do?"

"Well, The Civilian Council has no control over us, they can't order us around, as for Danzo, who is on their side, he can't order us either, he can only order the ANBU Black Ops" I explained "So tell them to fuck themselves, metaphorically speaking"

"God you're blunt…" Sasuke said as he rubbed his forehead

"It helps get the point across" I said, and we went back to where the entrance to the exam was

"Pht, look man, a bunch of rookies" a genin said as we approached the entrance to the exam, I went over to him and leaned towards his ear

"Listen, I know that you're trying to lower the number of people that get through, but I specialize in genjutsus, I can see right through this thing" I whispered, and the guy laughed before leaning towards my ear

"Aren't you clever, fine, we'll let you three pass" the genin said before releasing the genjutsu, if just on us, to reveal that both him and his friend were chunin

"What's your name anyway?" the chunin asked

"I won't tell you until you tell me yours" I retorted, and the chunin barked out a laugh

"I'm Izumo" the chunin said

"Nayuki Uzumaki"

"Well, good luck then, Nayuki"

I opened the doors, to see a huge number of genin filling the room

"Wow… Izumo and his buddy really need to work on their genjutsu" I said sweatdropping, things looked tough already

**(A/N)**

**Hiya, Joshin Batra is back, if you thought I was dead because this one took longer than usual, then you're wrong, I'm right here at my desk, waiting for YOUR reviews and poll votes that you hopefully add within your reviews**

**Anyway, onto more pressing matters, such as hits, sadly, they're still low , so I must work on another story, and since I'm in a rush, I decided to forget the poll from before and start one of them, to choose, I put the names on different slips of paper and threw them in the air like a retard, the one that landed closest to me won, and it was Desert Winds**

**So, I will be writing Desert Winds as well as this story, and a few changes have been made, mostly because a friend of mine wanted his OC to play a part in the story, and I obliged**

**Desert Winds will be a NaruTen (Most likely, as there is supposed to be Sakura and Ino bashing, and I don't like Hinata much, she's too shy, plus it fits with the storyline so far, you'll see when I upload it) and OCTemari, I won't say my friends OC name in this story, Basically, after Sakura and Ino yell at Naruto for trying to beat Sasuke, claiming it's useless, Naruto quits being a Konoha Shinobi, then, three years later, the Konoha 12 have completely broken into separate groups, now, Sakura, Ino, and Kiba, who happen to be the only Genin from the konoha twelve, the others having either passed it already or leave the village entirely, are taking the Chunin exams, if just to get more Naruto Retrieval missions, but in the exam is a blonde haired Suna shinobi, a MALE one, who looks oddly familiar, but he's from Suna, so they can't know him… can they?**

**So, that's that, you can still vote for stories you want to see, here are the choices, remember, the chances of me writing these before Desert Winds or this story are at least half-done, is slim to none, which gives you plenty of time to vote, so don't feel pressed to vote on this now**

**Naruto of The Nine Strikes  
Summary: Naruto left the village at a young age and has finally come back, just in time for the graduation, when he passes, Sasuke challenges him, and he shows off the technique he is now famous for, The Nine Strikes, NaruHarem, but Sakura will play the biggest part out of all the girls**

**Forest of Bloodshed  
Summary: Naruto isn't the container for the kyuubi, when kyuubi attacked, it stopped when it saw him next to the Fourths dead body, three years later, Naruto disappears, now, ten years after that, Sakura, Sasuke, and a ninja named Guro go into the forest of death for the chunin exam, but what happens when the forest is put into lockdown so a beast that was slaughtering EVERYTHING doesn't get out, and what will their reactions be when they find out that the beast, isn't quite a beast? NaruSaku, Gore, Cannibalism**

**Underneath the Mask  
Summary: Naruto finally breaks after Sakura and Sasuke ask to have Naruto replaced by Sai, Naruto removes his mask of happiness to show them that he's a greater genius then Sasuke and Neji were ever considered, has no emotions except for sadness and anger, and hates the person they thought he was, giving up on his dream, he leaves the village after taking his headband and pining it to the village gates, three years later, Sakura loathes herself for saying what she had said, and when a blonde man comes to Konoha, she decides to see if it's who she hopes it is, but as she finds out more about him, can she still say it's the same person, or will she finally break down and end her pain, NaruSaku eventual, angst**

**Vengeance for a Friend  
Sasuke dies and asks Naruto to take his Sharingan and kill Itachi, Naruto, now a young, hyper version of Kakashi, Naruto is trying to learn the basics of Sharingan and gain enough strength to fulfill his promise to his best friend and kill Itachi, but can he do it, or will Akatsuki capture him now that he's basically coming TO them? Inspired by Irunic-Kori's New Copycat Nin**

**And there is now new choices**

**A New Sensei  
Naruto is found one day crying by a man, what happens to Naruto when this man trains him for eight years, and what did he teach him anyway? DarkNaruto, DarkOC, NaruSaku, OCOC**

**Heart of Pure Frost**

**Naruto decides after nearly being killed by a mob to do something that he should have done the first time he was attacked, now, eight years later, he's the quickest, stronger, most cunning student to become part of the academy, but at the same time, he is considered to be insane, claiming that, even in the summer, Konoha is a cold, dark place, and that life is simply a large strategy game, so they have someone go through his memories, but when they comes back out even colder than he is, they decide to send in the cavalry, namely Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka! DARKNaru, NaruSakuIno, angst, hate**

**As you can most likely see, I specialize in angst stories, but don't let that deceive you, I'm a nice guy, and will accept any advice or criticism you have to offer, I simply like to write in this style, it's more fun for me**

**Now to the Fate and Pairing Polls!**

**I am happy to say that I've been getting more votes on Nayukis poll, but I regret to say that no-one has voted for poor Sakura, do you want her to be lonely? If so, it's not gonna happen, most every character will have a partner, that much I promise**

**So, without further ado, Sasuke fate poll**

**Sasuke Dies: 0  
Sasuke Dies redeeming himself: 1  
Sasuke Lives, but is owned: 0  
Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan in Nayukis eyes: 2  
Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan in EVERYONES eyes: 0**

**The Nayuki Pairing Poll**

**Nayuki/Kiba: 1  
Nayuki/Choji: 1  
Nayuki/OC: 0  
Nayuki/Gaara: 1  
Nayuki/Shikamaru: 0  
Nayuki/Haku: 0  
Nayuki/Sasuke: 2**

**Sakuras Pairing Poll**

**Sakura/Lee: 0  
Sakura/OC: 0  
Sakura/---: 0**

**Zabuza Pairing Poll**

**Zabuza/Shizune: 0  
Zabuza/Anko: 1 (can you imagine being the child of these two, that's a scary thought!)  
Zabuza/OC: 0**

**Kakashi Pairing Poll**

**Kakashi/Anko: 0  
Kakashi/Rin: 1  
Kakashi/OC: 0**

**Iruka Pairing Poll**

**Anko/Iruka: 0  
Iruka/Shizune: 1  
Iruka/Ayame: 0**


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you three came too?" Kiba asked, and I shrugged

"Why not, it's always fun to kick ass" I said, and he laughed

"Sasuke-kun!!" Ino screamed, I activated my eyes as she did, and then placed a genjutsu to hide them when she latched onto Sasuke

She looked slightly stronger, as for clothes, she was wearing the same as before, albeit bigger

"Ino, get off" Sasuke said, and Ino got off of him

"My, you guys must be rookies, this isn't a dance you know" a voice said, I turned to see a guy with glasses and some odd clothes

"and you are?" I asked, and he kneeled

"I'm Kabuto, I'm a bit of a veteran here" he said, and Sakura to a step forward

"oh, so this is your second time?" Sakura asked, and he smiled sheepishly

"No… my seventh" he said, and Kiba barked out a laugh

"Then you must be pretty weak" Kiba said, and I facepalmed

"No, he's pretty strong, his chakra levels are high for a genin, hell, they're high for a chunin" I said "His control is also pretty high, you must have trained to be a medic, Kabuto-san"

He looked at me surprised "How did you know?" he asked, and I pointed at my eyes

"I can see you chakra network, and it's very precise, but it's also large" I said, and he smirked

"But you aren't using a doujutsu"

"That's your problem Kabuto-san, you can't see genjutsu" I said "Never trust your eyes alone, trust everything, if you listen, you'll have heard me place it earlier when Ino screamed earlier"

"You're clever, but through all my times being here, I gained a different sort of information, now, anyone you want to know about?" he asked, and Sasuke stepped up

"Gaara" Sasuke started, and my jaw hit the floor

"GAARA'S HERE!?" I screamed, and sand wrapped around me "I'll take that as a yes"

The sand pulled me to the middle of the room, and Gaara stood in front of me

"GAARA!!!" I squealed as I bear-hugged him "I MISSED YOU, how have you been lately?"

He stared at me and smiled lightly, ever so FREAKING lightly, but knowing him, that meant he was having a freaking mental PARTY

"Actually… I'm doing well, Nayuki-san" Gaara answered "It's good to see you"

"Likewise" I said, poking his chest playfully, and I started to walk back to where my team was "I hope you and I get to fight, Jinchuriki to Jinchuriki"

"I wish to fight you as well, Nayuki-san" he said, and I smiled

"Sorry guys, he's a friend of mine from when I visited Suna with Jiji a few years ago" I explained "He's like a big, psychotic, lovable Tanuki"

"… only you could say a psycho is lovable…" Sakura said shaking her head

"Also I want to know more about Rock Lee" Sasuke said, and Kabuto picked up a card

"Let's see, Rock Lee, his team is…"

"Neji Hyuga and Tenten" we said, and he looked at me before shrugging

"Team leader is"

"Might guy" We said at the same time, again, this time he glared, and Kiba was laughing

"his taijutsu…" He said, glaring at me "Is…"

"Off the charts" we both said and he all out death glared me as most of the rookie nine started laughing at his expense

"Anyone else…" He said, and he glared at me again

"One more, just for curiousity, I want to know more about my teammate Nayuki Namikaze"

Kabutos eyebrows shot up "Namikaze you say, hmm, I'll have to update my card on the last name"

He pulled out a card "Wow, her Genjutsu and Taijutsu are high, not as high as Rock Lees Taijutsu, but still VERY high, she also has a total of three Kekkei Genkai, the first one his Akagan, she also has the Wings of Kami and Tempering Endurance" he said "Her ninjutsu is, for the most part, low, she has a few, but no big ones"

I glared at him "and exactly how on earth did you gain info on three people who have never taken this exam?" I asked "If Gaara had taken it before, he would have visited my house, as I gave him the address to my place when I left Suna, and rock Lees team was held back a year because Guy believed they needed an extra year of training"

He glared at me "I'm a leaf nin for the last two, as for Gaara, I happen to have a bingo book, and got the info on him from that"

"Half that info on me is, quite literally, under lock and key" I said, and his eyes widened

Then a group of chunin appeared along with Ibiki

"Nayuki, you're taking the exams?" one of the chunin asked, and I turned to them

"Yep, can I ask a question?" I asked, and Ibiki nodded "How did Kabuto here gain info on me that's usually under lock and key?"

"Kabuto, from what I'm told, works at the hospital; he might have obtained it while helping out one of the nurses that actually helps you" Ibiki explained

I glared at Kabuto "Fine..."

"Alright, now you maggots"

"WHA, Me, a MAGGOT, I THOUGHT YOU CARED IBI-KUN!!!" I screamed, and he glared at me

"Shut… up… Nayuki…" He growled, and I mock pouted

"So, you're just like the villagers?" I asked with fake tears, and his eyes widened

"Oh no no no no no!" he said, I started to pretend to cry, and he shunshined over to me "I'm sorry Nayuki, you're not a maggot, you're a great ninja"

I burst out laughing "TRICKED YOU, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SCARY ATMOSPHERE!" I yelled, poking his nose as I pointed at him, and he grew a tick mark

"Damn it…"

The rest of the rookie nine started laughing with me as he shunshined away

"Alright, everyone grab a number to find your seats" Ibiki said, a couple of the chunin started walking around, giving everyone a number

I got 109

"Ok, so… here we are" I said, sitting down, and I looked to my sides

To my left was a female sound nin, to my right was a Kumo nin

Ibiki explained the rules as the chunin handed out the papers, and I giggled lightly

"Say goodbye half of you idiots" I whispered, and the sound girl looked at me in confusion

"Why?" she whispered

"I'm gonna use genjutsu to make them cheat obviously" I responded, and she went back to her paper

I cast the genjutsu, and a number of the genin stand up and look at each other's papers

"You're all disqualified, get your teams and get out" Ibiki ordered just before I released the genjutsu, and a total of one hundred and two genin left the room

"Nice" The kumo nin whispered "Wish I had thought of that"

'_Ok Kyu-kun, think you can help me with these questions?' _I thought towards Kyuubi, and I heard a laugh

"_**No prob, the answer to that one is…"**_

I started jotting down the answers, and eventually was done and placed a little chibi kyuubi doing the victory sign at the bottom of the paper saying _Never underestimate the power of a Jinchuriki!_

I decided to take a nap once I was done with my little drawing

After all, this is a three step test

"WAKE UP!" I heard Ibiki say before a piece of chalk hit me

"OWIE!" I screamed "WHAT THE HELL IBI-KUN!!!"

"Everyone here… passes…" Ibiki said, and I looked around to see

Twenty teams

"You're growing soft Ibi-kun!" I yelled, and a blackboard eraser hit me on the forehead "OW!"

"No, you just ruined the atmosphere that was supposed to scare them off early on remember?" Ibiki growled, and I laughed sheepishly

"Oh ya… you're still soft" I said, dodging a kunai this time "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME YOU BASTARD, I'M TELLING ANKO!"

"Telling me what?" a voice said before Anko crashed into the room with her little banner

I started to fake cry again "Anko-nee, Ibiki tried to kill me!!!!" I whined, jumping over to Anko and crying in her chest

"WHAT!?" Anko yelled, killing intent shooting at Ibiki like crazy "YOU TRIED TO KILL HER!?"

"Now Anko" Ibiki said before getting kicked in the balls

"DON'T 'Now Anko' ME YOU BASTARD!!" Anko screamed "Don't worry Nayu-nee, the big jerk won't hurt you"

All the other genin sweatdropped, probably because of how easily I manipulated these two

I started to giggle, and Anko bear hugged me and spun around laughing

At this point, people were facevaulting

"Ok everyone, follow me!" Anko yelled, still hugging me and walking away

"Uh… Anko-nee, maybe you should put me down first" I said, and she blinked before putting me down softly

"Sorry" She said, putting me down

"Thank you… did I mention you two are very easy to manipulate?" I asked, and Anko's eyes became huge before she glared at me

"You tricked me didn't you?" Anko asked, and I mock gasped

"Wha… I would _never_!" I said, and Anko hit me over the head

"Stop doing that, it's bad enough that you do that to me when we're alone!" Anko yelled, and I laughed

"But Anko-nee, it's so much fun to mess with people's heads, especially your head" I said, and she groaned

"Why don't you mess with HIS head though?" Anko asked, pointing at Ibiki, and I pulled out a digital recorder

"But I do, listen for yourself" I said, and she grabbed it

"Alright, now, let's go maggots… and Nayuki" Anko said, and I smiled

After a few minutes of walking, we got to the Forest of Death, and Kiba got cut for being stupid

"Gleh, you're blood is disgusting!" Anko said, licking Kiba's blood off of his cheek "Nayuki…"

"But Anko-nee I need my blood for the forest!" I mock whined, and she gave me the puppy dog pout "Fine…"

"Yay!" Anko yelled, throwing a kunai at my cheek and licking the blood "Mmm… so sweet"

The other genin sweatdropped when she said that, and I nicked her chin and licked some blood off of it

"Mmm, like dark chocolate" I said, and Anko grinned with pride, and I noted that Sasuke and Kiba both had nosebleeds from the scene

"That's my little sister!" She yelled, and I glared at the Kusa nin that was trying to sneak up behind her

"Do you mind, we're having a moment!" I yelled, and the Kusa nins tongue stretched out and gave Anko her kunai back

"I believe this belongs to you" The Kusa nin said "I could help myself, blood gets me riled up, and you cut my hair"

I glared at him "You ruined our moment because of your hair… pampered much?" I asked, and the kusa nin glared at me

"Watch your tongue little girl" she said, and I flicked a shuriken at her tongue

"Take your own advise, your tongues already been cut" I said, and she walked away, obviously angry

Anko laughed and handed out the consent forms

I signed mine without looking at what it send and got a heaven scroll before heading to Gate Five with Sasuke and Sakura

"I hate Anko-nee right now" I said, and Sakura looked at me with a confused look

"Why?" she asked, and I sighed

"Me and Anko-nee love this training ground, and I know it like the back of my hand, but gate five… not a great starting position" I said "It's were the forest is thickest and where the most predators live"

Sakura paled, and I grinned

"But, the good news is that they're mostly nocturnal" I said

The alarm went off, and the gates opened up

"Let's go kick some ass and take some scrolls!" I yelled as I jumped through the gate

"Nayuki calm down!" Sakura screamed, and I stopped

"Fine... ruin my fun" I whispered

"Look, fresh from the academy rookies" a disembodied voice said from all directions, and I glared at my surroundings

'_Genjutsu?'_

"KAI!" I yelled, and nothing happened

"Do you really think that'll work, this isn't genjutsu" the same voice said, only this time, it didn't come from everywhere

"Oh really?" I asked "Well, at least now I know where you are"

I threw a kunai to my left, catching a hiding rain nin off guard

"So, that's what you were doing" he whispered, and I charged him with a kunai in hand, but he parried "you're slow"

"No I'm not" I said, launching a second attack, using a quicker attack and slicing his stomach

He took a few steps back clutching his wound "Damn little bitch!"

I threw my kunai, pinning his other hand to a tree before walking over to him and pinning his other hand "Don't underestimate people"

I began to look through his stuff, no scroll though

"Where the hell is your scroll?" I asked, twisting one of the kunai

"Like I'd tell some random bitch" he said, and I kneed him in the balls

"Tell me damn it" I said, and he groaned in pain, so I kneed his balls a second time "Tell me or I start using genjutsu that even Zabuza Momochi couldn't release"

He looked at me in disbelief, and I shrugged before grabbing my harp, but a kunai hit his throat

"You look so cute, you take after Anko so much" a feminine voice said, and I tensed

"Who are you?" I asked, and that Kusa nin appeared

"Oh, just me" she said, biting her thumbs **"SUMMONING JUTSU!"**

In a puff of smoke a snake appeared, and I growled

"You… you're not a genin, only two people hold the contract to summon snakes, OROCHIMARU!" I screamed in pure rage, and the kusa nin laughed

"I've been told about you, Nayuki" Orochimaru said, ripping of the kusa nins face to reveal his own "you're so much like Anko… but so different as well"

"Shut up!" I screamed, biting my thumbs and getting my chakrams out of their scroll "I'll kill you for what you did to her!"

I charged at him, slicing his little pet snake in half when it got into the way

He simply sidestepped me and kicked me in the stomach, the air I had in my lungs forced out as I flew into the tree I had pinned that rain nin to

Once I finally got back up, Orochimaru grabbed me by my neck, cutting off my air

"NAYUKI!!" Sakura screamed, and Sasuke rushed at Orochimaru

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke yelled, but Orochimaru just jumped onto a nearby tree branch

"My… you seem so attached to her… I wonder" Orochimaru said before lifting me up to his face and putting his mouth near my collar bone

"no… let go… stop!" I said as he drew closer, and then

He bit me

I screamed as a burning sensation ripped through my veins, I felt him let go of my throat, letting me fall off the branch he had jumped onto

I hadn't even hit the ground before the darkness engulfed me

---Sakuras POV---

"NAYUKI!!" Sasuke yelled, catching her before she hit the ground, I could see him shaking with rage "WHAT DI YOU DO TO HER!?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you, Sasuke-kun" the pale freak said before extending his neck towards Sasuke and biting him too

"SASUKE!!" I screamed, and Sasuke started to cry out in pain before passing out "What did you do to them you pale freak!?"

"I simply gave them the means to gain power" the pale bastard said before leaving

I dragged my team to a nearby tree and placed a few traps

Nayuki was shaking, as if she was cold, but she was burning up, and Sasuke was sweating as if he was in the middle of the desert during a heat wave, but was freezing

"What's going on...?" I asked myself, doing what little first aid I could

Soon a full twenty-four hours had passed, and they still were unconscious

"You... wake them up… we want to fight them" a voice said from behind me, I turned to see a team of sound ninja

"Go away!" I screamed, throwing a kunai with an explosive note, but they just deflected it

"You must be tired, poor thing, you should get some sleep" the bandaged up one said, and the girl on their team scoffed

"Let's just kill them like Orochimaru-sama ordered and get out of here" she said, and I stood up

"you know him, then what did he do to Nayuki and Sasuke, what are these markings!?" I demanded, and the bandaged one flinched

"I'm getting tired of this little bitch, let's just kill her too" the spiky haired one said, and the girl nodded

They began to charge, dodging all the traps I had placed, then I attacked

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I cried out, and the spiky haired guy grabbed my arm and used some weird tubes in his arms to launch me into the tree the others were resting in

I hit the ground, already beaten and crying, what could I do, they were going to kill Nayuki and Sasuke

I started to get up when the girl grabbed my hair and pulled me up

"What a weakling, people like you give us kunoichi a bad name" the girl said, and I let the tears fall

Suddenly a huge amount of chakra came from beside me

"Well… you two woke up" the girl asked

"Sakura… are you ok?" Nayuki asked, I turned around to see half her body covered in flame-lime markings, I looked over at Sasuke to see that he was awake to, and like Nayuki, he had flame-like markings on half of his body as well, only they were on the other side "Let go of her"

"Why should I?" the girl asked, and Nayuki grabbed her arm

"Weaklings, I'll beat you up like I beat her!" the spiky haired one said, and Sasuke went behind him and grabbed his arms

"Such soft skin you have" Nayuki said "all the better for slicing up"

Nayuki threw the girl as Sasuke pulled off the spiky haired boy's arms

"EAT THIS BITCH!" Nayuki screamed, pulling out her zanbatou from a scroll and jumping at the girl

"No, stay back!" The girl said as Nayuki fell upon her

She sliced off the girls legs, causing the girl to scream in agony as blood began to squirt out of the wounds before Sasuke came over and threw her into the air

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled, and Nayukis zanbatou began to glow blue

"Slicing Wave!" Nayuki screamed, swinging her blade at the fireball, causing a blade of wind chakra to arc out of the blade

The chakra ignited when it hit the fireball, slicing and burning the girl when it reached her, killing her instantly

"STOP!" I screamed, grabbing onto Sasuke "Please stop…"

The marks started to recede from his from his body and converge on that marking Orochimaru had given him

"No… stay away, I surrender!" the bandaged one started yelling

"Oh no, NAYUKI!" I said, and Sasuke ran over to her and pinned her down

"Stop it, don't let it control you!" Sasuke said, but Nayuki just kept trying t get out from underneath him

"He's the enemy, HE HAS TO DIE!" Nayuki started screaming, and she threw Sasuke off and ran at the bandaged sound nin

"NAYUKI STOP!" Sasuke yelled, getting in front of her and pulling her into a hug and pressing her head against his chest, Nayukis eyes became huge "Just stop… we won… he surrendered"

The marking on Nayukis body began to recede as well, going to her mark, and Sasuke started to pet her head

"You in control?" Sasuke asked, and Nayuki nodded, pushing him softly

"Here… take it… you killed my team, I couldn't go to the next part of the exams even if I wanted to" the sound said, and Nayuki took the scroll

"Thank you… and… I'm sorry…" Nayuki said, and the sound nin nodded

"Don't worry about it, no-one lives forever" he said, walking away, and Nayuki turned to me

"Let's go, he had the scroll we needed" Nayuki said, tossing me the scrolls, and we headed towards the tower

---five minutes later, Nayukis POV---

"Here we are" Sasuke said, point his thumb at the door, and I nodded

"Let's take care of this then" I said, pushing open the door

"There's nothing here" Sakura said, and I pointed at the scrolls

"Open them up, Anko-nee said once you get into the tower you're supposed to open your scrolls" I said, and she nodded

"Ok, here we go" Sakura said, and she opened the scrolls, and they began to smoke a bit

"SAKURA DROP THEM!" I said, and she squeaked before tossing them

After a few seconds, a cloud of smoke appeared and Iruka appeared

"Hey, looks like you made it" Iruka said, and I smiled

"Hey Iruka-nii" I said, and Sasuke nodded

"Well, you three look like you need some rest go on, there are some rooms over there" Iruka said, pointing at three rooms "In a few days the second part of the exam will end and we'll see what happens from there"

We nodded and he left, nothing special

"you guys hungry?" I asked, they nodded "Ok, let's go eat"

I walked out of the room into the main corridors

"Nayuki-san, you made it" Gaaras voice rang out, and I turned up to see him and his family on one of the balconies

"Hey Gaara, any difficulties?" I asked, and he shook his head

"No, the team I fought couldn't get past my barrier, or dodge my sand" Gaara said, and I laughed

"So you crushed them with sand burial?" I asked, and he nodded "Cool, wanna come eat with us?"

"I might as well, otherwise you won't stop bothering me to eat with you" Gaara said, and I giggled, he was probably right

He used a sand shunshin to get to us, while Temari flew down on her fan and Kankuro simply jumped down

"Hey Nayuki, it's been a while" Kankuro said, patting my shoulder "How've you been?"

"Pretty good, how's Karasu?" I asked, and he smiled

"Still the best puppet I've ever used, but I still can't use more than one yet" Kankuro said, and I smiled

"Sorry to hear that" I said "But we all know you're still going to become a better puppeteer than Chiyo ever was"

Kankuro grinned at that "You bet!"

Temari sighed "It's been a while since we've been able to have a conversation"

I got the message underneath it, 'Because Gaara only lets us talk when he's near you'

"So how's your jutsu coming?" I asked, and she waved her finger

"I'm not like Kankuro, I don't brag" She said, and I laughed

"Damn it, I almost got information on both of you" I said, and Kankuro facepalmed

"Fuck, how does she manipulate people so well" Kankuro muttered, and I laughed again

"Come on, food's this way" I said, and he beamed

"Ah sweet you know where the food is around here!?" Kankuro asked, and I nodded

"I'm really close with Anko, so I come here often, I also happen to know the forest well" I said, and he grinned

"Well, lead the way!" Kankuro said, and I started to walk towards the cafeteria

After about ten minutes of walking, we were there

"Here we are" I said, walking into the cafeteria

"So you all made it, well, foods free, just don't eat too much or you'll get sick" the chef said, and Kankuro and I ran up to him

"DANGO!" We yelled, and the chef laughed

"Alright alright here" He said, and the others ordered their food, and I came back

"More please!" I said, and he gave me another plate of Dango "thank you!"

"So, how do you know Nayuki?" Sasuke asked the sand siblings, and Kankuro shrugged

"Your Hokage brought her to Suna about eight years ago, and she hung out with us while our dad and your hokage took care of the alliance" Kankuro said "You have no idea how often we found her hanging out with Gaara, the two were inseparable"

I hit Kankuro over the head "Oh shush, I hung out with you and Temari too"

"Not as much, you were practically hanging onto Gaaras arms, hell, you even held onto one arm of his old stuffed bear while he held the other" Temari said, and I groaned

"It was one time"

"And now that stuffed bear is on our fire mantle" Kankuro said, and sand wrapped around his mouth

"Shut it" Gaara said, and I giggled

"Is that true Gaara, did you miss me that much?" I asked, and he closed his eyes

"Quiet…" he said, and I laughed

"So cute, you're just so damn HUGGABLE!" I said, glomping him, and the cafeteria doors opened again

"Hey you guys, you made it…" Kiba said, glaring at Gaara, and I glared at Kiba

"Why are you glaring at my friend slash teddy tanaki?" I asked, and Temari spat out her water comically

"WHAT!?" Kankuro, Temari, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke all yelled at the same time, and I grinned

"What, it's not like I called him my lover, though I'm sure as HELL that his sand would give any lover of his a good time" I said, and Hinata fainted while Temari and Sakura blushed at my choice of words

"You're as blunt as ever…" a voice said from everywhere, and I mentally groaned, does everyone know this jutsu except for me

Everyone began to freak out a bit, well, everyone except Gaara, but his sand was starting to rise a bit, which meant he was mentally screaming in fear

"Show yourself bastard!" I demanded, and the voice laughed

"Oh alright, I'll come out, if only so you can see me" the voice said, and a teenager, about the age of Temari, shunshined into the room, he had black hair and was wearing an ANBU cloak "Hello nee-chan"

"N-nee-chan, no… you're lying, not only is my brother dead but you don't even look like him!" I yelled, charging at the black haired teen with my chakrams, but he just shunshined behind me and grabbed my arm while placing a kunai to the back of my neck

"Naruto-nii is dead?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly "I… I didn't know"

"Let go of me so I can castrate you damn it!" I said, and he poked me with the kunai

"What happened… how did he die!?" he asked, his voice breaking, as if he was crying

"He was killed by a member of the Uchiha clan, that's all you need to know about that day imposter!" I said, breaking out of his grip and jumping away from him, I turned around and threw my one of my chakrams, but he just deflected it

"what else happened..." he asked, tears in his eyes, and I brought my other chakram back with chakra strings

"I said… you don't need to KNOW!" I screamed, throwing my chakrams up and putting my hands out **"REPULSE!"**

A wave of wind chakra came from my hands and shot towards the teen, but he just shunshined out of the way again before pinning me to the ground

"Tell me… please…" He said, his tears falling onto my face "I need to know… sister"

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!" I screamed, and he glared at me

"TELL ME DAMN IT!" the teen yelled, his voice completely broken, and I glared back

"I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO TO ME, IT CAN'T BE ANYWHERE NEAR AS BAD AS WHAT THIS THRICE FUCKED VILLAGE HAS DONE TO ME!" I screamed, and he looked at me with wide eyes

"Nee-chan…" he whispered, and I activated my Akagan

"I'M NOT YOUR SISTER YOU FUCKING PRICK!" I screamed, flipping him off me and summoning my zanbatou from my scroll "SO STOP CALLING ME NEE-CHAN, I HAVE NO FAMILY, MY ENTIRE FAMILY IS DEAD, MY MOTHER, MY FATHER, AND MY TWIN BROTHER, SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I swung my blade down in an attempt to behead him, but he rolled out of the way and threw a few senbon into my arms, paralyzing them

"Listen to me-"

"NO, I WON'T LOSE TO AN IMPOSTER LIKE YOU!!!" I screamed, using a chakra burst to launch the senbon out of my arms before running at him "I DON'T NEED MY ARMS TO BEAT YOU!"

I jumped over him, hoping kicking him in mid-flip, but he dodged it

"the Hurricane Feet style, not bad nee-chan" the teen said, and I growled

"I'm not your sister!" I said, moving my arms to show that they were working again, and I enveloped my right hand with wind chakra

"Woah isn't that attack a bit far?" the teen said smirking, and I charged at him

"Don't play around with me you bastard, Impaling Fist!" I screamed, punching at him in the hopes of punching him right through his chest

I finally landed a punch, just for him to turn into a chair

"Substitution?" I asked "Damn it, COME OUT AND DIE!"

"Calm down and listen to me nee-chan" the teen said, appearing a few feet in front of me

"You're not my brother, how many times do I have to say it!" I asked, past the verge of tears, but I still wasn't crying, I could feel the curse mark activating, and I charged at him

"What the, WHY DO YOU HAVE THE CURSE MARK!?" the teen asked, and I started kicking at him

"SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" I screamed, and he hit me across the face

I tried to counter with a kick to the stomach, but he just grabbed my leg and threw me into a table, destroying it

I wouldn't lose, not to this imposter, not to this BASTARD!

"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!!" I screamed, pulling out some of Kyuubis chakra and charging at him "IMPALING FIST!"

He grabbed my arm and snapped my wrist as if I was nothing before grabbing my neck, throwing me at a wall and pinning me to it with shuriken

"damn it…" I whispered, and Sasuke stood up while the others got into battle stances

"Let's get him" Sasuke said, and the others nodded

"We'll show you what happens when you mess with Konoha shinobi!" Kiba yelled "Let's go Akamaru!"

Akamaru barked once and charged at the teen with Kiba and Hinata while Shino sent his insects at him

Kankuro turned out to be Karasu, and Kankuro burst out of the wrappings that Karasu held on his back before sending him to attack the teen, who at the moment was dodging Temaris wind jutsus

As for Sakura, she was sending Repulses and using what basic weapon-based taijutsu she knew

"Come on, let's show this punk what we're made of Nayuki" Sasuke said, yanking the shuriken that held me to the wall out

"Thanks Sasuke" I whispered, and he nodded

I heard Akamaru yelp and looked over to see that the teen had backhanded Akamaru, sending him into the kitchen

"AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled, and he took a soldier pill "You're going to regret that punk"

"Am I really?" the teen asked, and Kiba got on all fours

"**DRILLING FANG!" **Kiba exclaimed, spinning at the teen, but he just grabbed Kiba through the vortex and tossed him into a row of tables

"**Sand Coffin!" **Gaara said, and Temari opened her fan all the way

"**WIND SCYTHES JUTSU!" **Temari cried, but he just dodged all the attacks and attacking both of them with taijutsu quickly enough to get pass Gaaras sand

After a few attacks Gaara was on the ground, unable to move from the pain, and Temari was completely overwhelmed

"Don't move, I wouldn't want to hurt that pretty face" the teen said, wrapping Temari up in metal threads and making sure that her hands were tied away from each other so she couldn't get away

"TAKE THIS!" Kankuro said using Karasu, and the teen dodged "NOW BUG BOY!"

Shino grew a tick mark but nodded, and Shinos insects burst out from inside Karasu, swarming all over the boy, but he exploded into water and Shino had to recall his insects before they could drown

"We won't let you hurt her anymore!" Hinata yelled, turning around and attempting to hit him with the gentle fist style, but he dodged it, he was dodging everything

"I'm not trying to hurt her, but I need to know" the teen said, grabbing her and throwing her at Shino and kicking Karasu so hard it fell apart and the main body hit Kankuro in the face, nearly knocking him out

"Please stop you guys, I'm not trying to hurt her" the teen said "She just won't listen to me"

"Ya right, you're probably just like the rest, acting like you care and then hurting her when she lets down her guard!" Sakura said as she placed a minor genjutsu, but he just waved it off and paralyzed her with senbon

"Really, just stop, you don't stand a chance"

I ran to my zanbatou and filled it with as much wind chakra as I could

"SLICING WAVE!" I screamed, launching an arc of wind chakra at him

But he just grabbed his own sword and cut the arc in half

"W-what… impossible!" I said, and Sasuke appeared behind him

"**Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke said before breathing a fireball at the teen, but he cut the ball in half with his sword and pinned Sasuke to a wall with shuriken

"Please, just listen to me nee-chan" the teen said, and I charged at him with my zanbatou

"You're NOT MY BROTHER!!" I screamed, but he grabbed my sword with one hand and pulled it out of my hands before kicking me in the side, I felt a rib snap from the impact

I flew towards the wall, dislocating my shoulder when I hit it; I turned my head towards him to see that he was walking towards me, his blade still in his hand

"No… stay back, get away from me!" I said, and Sasuke turned towards us

"LEAVE HER ALONE, I SWEAR IF YOU HURT HER I'LL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" Sasuke yelled, and the teen scoffed before grabbing his cloak

"I really am your brother, you want proof, here" the teen said, taking off his cloak, he was wearing your average ANBU uniform, but he didn't hve an ANBU tattoo

he pointed at his left bicep, and I gasped

The Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol was on it

"Do you believe me now?" the teen asked

"H-How… but…"

"Konoha made a mistake a couple of days before the kyuubi attack, and killed a mist nin, I was sent as compensation" the teen said "Now tell me what happened and why you have a curse mark on the right side of your neck!"

"Who… who are you!?" I screamed, and he sighed

"Kori Uzumaki" the teen said "Now answer my questions, what happened!?"

"Orochimaru... he bit me…" I said, and Kori started to release killer intent

"Anything else I need to know about?" he asked, and Iglared

"No, you weren't here so why would you need to know!?" I demanded, and he pulled me into a hug

"Because I care… nee-chan" he whispered, rubbing the back of my head the same way Kakashi and Anko do when I'm sad

"… nii-san…"

"You guys finally gonna stop trying to kill each other now?" a voice said, and I turned to see Zabuza-sensei and Kakashi-sensei in one of the corners

"You two done crying and cowering in that corner now?" Kori asked, and I glared at Kakashi

"Can either of you explain why the hell I wasn't told that I have another brother?" I asked, and Kakashi sighed

"I was told not to, as it's hard enough to keep you here" Kakashi-sensei said, and I became angry

"Who told you not to?" I asked "The Council, the same ass lickers that have been trying to ruin my life since my birth!?"

Kakashi-sensei was silent for a moment, and I laughed

"Kakashi-sensei, whose side are you on?" I asked, "Are you on my side, or theirs?"

"Nayuki…" Kakashi said "It was for the best"

"FOR THE BEST!?" I screamed, killing intent coming off of me in waves "If this village wanted what was best for me and my brother, then they would have sent us to the Hidden Mist with Kori-nii!"

"Nayuki please understand" Kakashi started, but I grabbed my shirt with my working arm and ripped it off

"LOOK AT ME!!" I screamed "Zabuza, would I look like this if I had gone to the Hidden Mist Village with Kori-nii!?"

"Well… it could have been worse, but I don't think you would have the brandings" Zabuza said, and I felt Kori shaking

"You said you'd protect them…" Kori said, and Kakashi took a step back

"Kori, we tried" Kakashi said, and Koris head shot up, he was glaring at Kakashi

"Then what about Hiruzen, why didn't he protect her!?" Kori demanded, and he pointed at Zabuza "The only person that has helped her that I can see is Zabuza, who already explained to me why he's here!"

"We'll talk about this later Kori, right now we need to get a few medics to take heal everyone here, you did a lot of damage" Kakashi said, and Kori nodded before picking me up bridal style

"I'll take care of her myself, I don't trust this place to heal her correctly" Kori said, and he took me to the medical ward himself

"You still haven't told me what else happened when he died, I know I'm not getting the full story" Kori said, and I looked away

"I won't tell you, but you might find out while you're healing me, depends if you go the full ten miles or not" I said, and he sighed

"Fine… I guess I'll have to do just that then" Kori said, and he smirked "So… like any boys yet?"

I growled "No, friends only"

"Poor you… anyone you have your eyes set on?" Kori asked, and I kicked upward, causing my knee to connect with his chin

"No, but all the other girls are set on Sasuke" I said "he's the guy that used the fireball you cut in half"

"The Uchiha?" Kori said "So predictable, I knew Itachi pretty well, I don't think he killed them all in cold blood"

"Really, I hadn't noticed, they all acted like they're the lords of the elemental countries if you ask me, I would have killed them in cold blood" I said "And Itachi was more used to killing than I am"

"Oh and you've killed?" Kori asked, and I smirked

"Yep, who do you think killed Gato and his army of thugs?" I asked, activating my Akagan "All it takes is a single cut, and even the greatest armies will fall prey to these eyes"

"… You've killed already huh…" He said, and I scowled

"It was either that or let them kill my team, plunder and rape a village, along with me while I'm at it, or kill them all in a hurricane of blood, I chose the latter"

"I see… when was your first kill?" Kori asked, and I looked away

"Seven, a guy was beating me for no reason and it caused my Akagan to activate, I had already cut him when I was trying to defend myself, and I killed him, after that, I haven't been able to shed a single tear" I said

"Well, at least you had two years more than I did" Kori said, setting me down

"Um… you might want to get a few people here to make sure you don't go on a killing spree when you find out" I said, and he looked at me, a bit angry, but nodded

"Oi, Zabuza-sensei, Joshin-sensei, Kakashi, can you guys get in here?" Kori yelled, and a brown haired man with a pitch black Jonin vest and marroon slacks came in first, he was about six foot, ten inches

"What's up… this Nayuki?" he asked, and Kori nodded

"Nayuki, meet my jonin sensei since Zabuza left the mist, Joshin, The Phoenix Swordsman" Kori said, and Joshin grinned and waved at me

"Sup" Joshin said, and he sat down in an empty "So, why am I here?"

"Apparently she thinks that when I find out what happened to her, I might try to go on a killing spree" Kori said, running a diagnostics jutsu

"Pfft, nah, you'll just turn Konoha into a piece of melted waste" Joshin said, and Kori glared at him

"Not helping!" Kori yelled as two boys, Zabuza, and Haku all came into the room "Alright just a little… what the…"

Kori's killing intent started raging through the room, so much that Zabuza jumped and fell over while Joshin leaned back and fell out of his chair

"THEY RAPED YOU!?!?" Kori yelled, and I closed my eyes and nodded

"KORI STOP!" Joshin yelled, pinning Kori down and summoning his sword while the two boys latched onto his arms

"LET GO OF ME, I'M GOING TO KILL EVERYONE IN THIS GOD FORSAKEN VILLAGE, I'LL FUCKING USE OMOIDE AS I RIP THEIR GUTS OUT AND TURN THEM INTO DEMONIC EFFIGIES!!" Kori yelled as he began struggling against those who were holding him down

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!!" Joshin yelled, and Zabuza started to help hold his legs down as Haku began to make shackles out of his ice "KORI CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU CAUSE AN INTERNATIONAL INCIDENT!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Kori yelled, trying even harder to break free, and I looked at Haku

"Can you heal me real quick, maybe I can help calm him down" I said, and Haku nodded

"Alright, here" She said, walking over and healing my wounds, and I got up

"NII-SAN!" I screamed, jumping onto him and hugging him "Please stop, I can't let you hurt the people of Konoha, I WON'T LET YOU FORSAKE THE NAMES OF OUR FATHER AND OUR BROTHER, not for me"

The killing intent left the room, and Kori stopped struggling

"Nee-chan…" Kori said, and everyone started to back off

He burst through his bonds, hugging me and crying, and I nuzzled into his chest

"I'm so sorry… nee-chan…" Kori whispered

"It's ok nii-san, it's ok" I whispered

After a few minutes, we parted to see that Joshin was the only person in the room still, and he sighed

"Well, the good news is that I've made damn well sure that you two won't fight in to prelims, bad news, you two will have to fight eventually" Joshin said, and Kori tilted his head

"and how the hell did you pull that off?" Kori asked, and Joshin laughed

"Let's just say that swords that can create huge waves of fire are very persuasive" Joshin said, heaving his sword onto his shoulder "Don't cause a war ok?"

I got up and helped Kori up "He doesn't seem like much, a bit too playful even in serious situations" I said, and Kori laughed

"It's how he copes with stuff, trust me, the guy can make Anko look sane when he fights, he's a freaking berserker, and not much lives when he comes through, problem is he often forgets to check if his enemies are dead or not" Kori said, and he smiled "Still, outside of battle, he's the friendliest person in the Mist by far, and the closest to the Mizukage when it comes down to it, and as such he gets away with calling her Hime even though she usually demands respect"

"Wow… so he's a good ambassador" I said, and Kori started laughing again

"Him, an ambassador, NOPE!" Kori said "if he was an ambassador, he would get the hidden mist into wars just trying to negotiate a simple appointment for a meeting"

"I see… well I'll be at my room, see ya" I said, walking away

Soon I was in my room, and found Sasuke sitting on the bed

"Um… hey Sasuke" I said, and he turned to me

"Are you alright?" He asked, and I nodded "That's good… that guy, Kori, is he really your brother?"

"He might be, he has the Uzumaki branding on him, and that branding is made by a ritual I read about In one of my mother's scrolls" I said "Why are you in here anyway?"

He disappeared

"what the?" I whispered, and I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind "S-Sasuke!?"

"Nayuki, we have to be careful, these… markings are dangerous, I can feel it" Sasuke whispered into my ear, and I nodded

"I figured that when it was given to us by Orochimaru" I said "He's not exactly a nice guy, now let go of me!"

He chuckled before he started started to nuzzle my neck, and I tried to get out of his arms

"Sasuke" I gasped "this isn't funny, stop it, please"

"Shh, don't worry, I won't hurt you" Sasuke said, nipping my neck

"Sasuke, please, stop!" I said, and he chuckled as his hand ran up my shirt

"You're so cute… but so strong" he said, grasping my breasts, and I gasped, closing my eyes

"No… S-Sasuke… PLEASE STOP!" I screamed, and he suddenly stoped, I could hear him gasping for breath

He quickly pulled away from me, and I turned towards him to see that he was looking at me in fear

"N-Nayuki… I-I…" He said, still gasping, and he ran off

"Sasuke wait!" I said, but he just kept running

"let me guess, you both have the same curse mark?" a voice said, and I turned around to see a woman

"Oh… ya… who are you?"

"Tsuki Ame, one of Orochipedophiles experiments, Joshin helped me get away from him though" the woman said "I'm now the only person that's working against Orochimaru that knows everything about his experiments and plans"

"Oh… ok, why does our curse marks have to do with anything?"

"that boy already has a crush on you, but with your curse marks attracting each other, he'll have random moments where he'll start lusting for you, and will become unable to stop himself from satisfying his lust, I'm surprised you didn't have a moment at the same time as him" Tsuki said, and I frowned

"I see… but then, how did he stop"

"Your scream basically woke him up, and he ran off fearing what he might do to you if he stayed close" Tsuki said "Don't worry, though the moments are random, they still have a set limit as to how often they'll occur"

"Really, how often!?" I said, and Tsuki smiled

"Once every two months" Tsuki said "I'll go tell him about that, but do you forgive him?"

"Ya, it wasn't his fault…" I said, and she nodded

"I'll tell him that too" she said, walking away

I walked back into my room and laid down

"Why… why must Fate and Lady Luck both work against me…?" I asked myself as I pulled the sheets over my head and curled into a ball

Soon I was asleep

---two days later---

"Come on Nayuki, let's go" Sakura said, and I got up

"Huh?"

"The prelims that Joshin told us about, they're happening TODAY"

"OH SHIT!" I screamed, running to where Anko had brought my clothes, and I grabbed a red form-fitting shirt with equally form fitting black pants "OUT!"

"Nayuki we're both girls here" Sakura said smirking

"OUT" I screeched, throwing a brick that Anko had given me for just such an occasion

Sakura closed the door and the brick hit it, but didn't break it

I changed and ran to the arena

"Well, you're all here" the hokage said, and he began to ramble on about why the chunin exams were in place

Then a guy who looked like he needed to be in a hospital told us about the reason for the prelimanaries, and I rolled my eyes

"Would anyone like to quit now?" the guy said, and Kabuto raised his hand

"Ya, I'll leave" he said, and he walked away

"is that it?" the guy said "Very well, let's see what the first match will be"

I looked up at a screen and smiled when the names appeared

Yoroi Akado

VS.

Nayuki Namikaze

**I'm glad that people are voting in the reviews and that people seem to like this story, it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside, as for the polls, lets see wht we've got**

Sasuke Lives and redeems his clan: 3  
Sasuke Dies redeeming his clan: 1  
Sasuke dies: 2

Nayuki Pairing  
Nayuki/Gaara: 4  
Nayuki/Sasuke: 3  
Nayuki/Shikamaru: 1  
Nayuki/Kiba:1  
Nayuki/Chouji: 1

Sakura Pairing

Sakura/Lee: 1  
Sakura/Kiba: 1  
Sakura/OC: 1

Kakashi Pairing

Kakashi/Rin: 3

Zabuza Pairing

Zabuza/Anko: 3 (Konoha is officially a scary place)

Iruka Pairing

Iruka/Shizune: 3

We have one more chapter before I close the polls, so keep voting, and if you change your mind about a vote, don't be afraid to put that down in another review

**Now, unlike in most stories I will make, I am MORTAL in this one, I can die, and I have a family, they'll appear later**

Also, I am happy, yet sad, to admit that I will be having less time to write stories as I will be starting college soon, happy cause I'm getting into college, sad because I'll have less time to write

also, if Sasuke does get paired with Nayuki, it will override the Sasuke living or dying poll, and Sasuke will live throughout the story so that Nayuki doesn't lose another precious person, please understand, thank you for reading, this is Joshin Batra, out!


End file.
